Au nom du père
by Rosa020
Summary: Post 4x20. Le jeune Alex Fryman vit mal l'emprisonnement de son père. De famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, il fugue, et cherche refuge auprès de Callen. Ce dernier ne sait pas trop ce qui le pousse à étendre son aile au dessus de la tête de ce gosse, qui lui en rappelle tellement un autre... Ce gosse dont la détresse le renvoi à la sienne, bien des années plus tôt.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous ! Soyez les bienvenues, entrez, n'ayez pas peur ! La porte est ouverte !_

_C'est donc avec plaisir que j'inaugure ici ma première fanfiction sur le fandom d'NCIS : Los Angeles. Ceux qui me connaissent ne seront pas surpris d'apprendre qu'elle sera centrée sur l'agent spécial G. Callen._

_Il s'agit ici d'une fic longue, qui sera probablement suivie par au moins une autre fic longue –la suite direct de celle-ci. En fonction de la densité de l'histoire, il y en aura éventuellement une troisième, le tout avec des one-shots qui viendront s'intercaler ici et là._

_Je rappelle mes règles (oui, j'ai des règles, comme Gibbs) pour les petits nouveaux, ou ceux qui manquent de mémoire : je ne publie pas sans review. D'aucun appelleront ça du chantage, moi j'appelle ça un juste retour des choses : si personne ne review, c'est que personne n'aime assez pour perdre trente secondes à taper deux lignes de message, quand je passe des soirées entières à rédiger des pages et des pages. Le calcul est vite fait –et pour être une revieweuse invétérée, je sais à quel point écrire une review ne coûte rien. Et ça fait tellement plaisir !_

_Pour l'instant pas de fréquence de postage, je vous le dirai si jamais je prends assez d'avance pour prévoir un chapitre par semaine._

_Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! Et rendez-vous en bas de page !_

**Série :** NCIS : Los Angeles

**Personnages :** G. Callen, Alex Fryman, probables OC. Les autres personnages récurrents de la série feront peut-être une apparition en cours de route, pour l'instant nous sommes en tête-à-tête avec Callen.

**Spoilers :** Toute la série jusqu'à l'épisode 20 de la saison 4 (qu'il est d'ailleurs nécessaire d'avoir vu pour comprendre).

**Disclaimers :** J'ai beau faire monter les enchères, je n'ai pas encore réussi à acheter l'agent Callen. Je me contenterai pourtant de l'acteur, mais non rien à faire, on s'obstine à me renvoyer à la Chartre des Droits de l'Homme et à un truc inconnu appelé « Abolition de l'esclavage ». Comment ?

**Rating :** Dans l'immédiat, on va dire K+, et uniquement par sécurité. Si ça change entre temps, je vous le dirais.

_**Au nom du père**_

_**« If you sleep well the first night, it means that you're in a good place.**_

_**- How d'you know ?**_

_**- … I know. »**_

4x20

_**Prologue**_

Callen rangea sa voiture devant le numéro 212 de la rue, mais il ne coupa pas le moteur et resta derrière le volant. Tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la maison, il pianota sur le clavier de son portable.

_Je suis là._

L'endroit lui rappelait des souvenirs. Il avait vécu dans ce genre de quartier, pauvre, les trottoirs encombrés de poubelles qui n'étaient plus ramassées depuis longtemps, les jardins en friche, les grillages rouillés, les perrons décrépis, tous pareils, en rangs d'oignons. Il espéra qu'Alex allait se grouiller, il n'avait pas envie de rester là.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, la porte du 212 s'ouvrit et le garçon dévala les marches du perron pour venir vers lui. Callen vit tout de suite que ça n'allait pas : Alex marchait en regardant le sol, voûté, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Il grimaça.

- Salut, lança-t-il quand l'enfant se glissa sur le siège passager et claqua la portière.

- Salut, répondit Alex d'une voix à peine audible.

L'agent senior démarra sans attendre.

- Où est-ce que tu veux aller ?

Il n'obtint qu'un haussement d'épaules pour toute réponse.

- T'as faim ?

- Nan.

- Tu veux qu'on aille voir la mer ?

- J'm'en fous, j'veux juste qu'on bouge.

Bon. Définitivement, le môme était sur la mauvaise pente. Callen en savait quelque chose : lui, la mauvaise pente, il avait glissé dessus tout du long, jusqu'à se retrouver au trente-sixième dessous. Et personne pour le repêcher. Alors dès qu'ils se furent un peu éloignés des zones résidentielles, il gara la voiture sur le bas côté, coupa le contact et se tourna vers Alex.

- Bon, vas-y, raconte-moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ils m'ont changé de maison…

Il n'y avait pas de colère ni de protestation dans la voix d'Alex lorsqu'il répondit. Juste une totale incompréhension. Et un peu d'impuissance.

- C'était la bonne maison, insista-t-il en regardant Callen. Pas vrai ? C'est toi qui me l'as dis ! C'était la bonne maison, je dormais bien ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils m'ont bougé ?

- Je ne sais pas, admit l'agent senior. Ils font ça parfois, ils sont cons. Sûrement parce qu'il y a trop de gosses et pas assez de maisons. Quand ils pensent que tu vas mieux, ils te bougent.

- Ils t'ont bougé souvent, toi ?

Callen se demanda s'il allait répondre. Pas par manque de confiance mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas démoraliser le gamin. En même temps, il encaisserait sûrement mieux s'il était préparé un minimum…

- Trente-sept fois.

Alex en ferma la bouche pour le compte, et se détourna de lui, les yeux fixés sur le pare-brise. Il se mit à pleuvoir. Callen redémarra et actionna les essuie-glaces. Il avait autre chose à dire à Alex. Il n'avait pas envie d'être celui qui le lui dirait, surtout pas maintenant, alors qu'il était déjà mal d'avoir changé de famille d'accueil. Mais il savait que ça passerait mieux avec lui qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Tout comme il savait qu'il fallait qu'il le lui dise le plus vite possible, pour qu'il ait bien le temps de s'y préparer. Il se détestait pour ça, à cet instant. Ça n'était pas de sa faute, pourtant, il n'avait fait que son job. Le reste tenait d'une décision de justice –et de la volonté du gouvernement de faire un exemple. Mais Alex ne verrait pas ça comme ça. Pour lui ça serait rien de moins qu'une énorme injustice.

- Comment tu as dormi, cette nuit ? demanda-t-il, pour se faire gagner du temps.

- J'ai pas dormi. C'est pas chez moi. Je veux rentrer…

- Je suis pas certain que ça soit possible…

- Je veux rentrer chez mon père. Je pourrai rester là-bas en attendant qu'il sorte de prison !

- Il sortira pas de prison, Alex, dit Callen, très vite, pour s'en débarrasser.

Alex se tut, et ne dit plus rien pendant un moment. Puis il regarda le visage de Callen, et croisa son regard dans le rétroviseur. Juste avant que l'agent ne détourne lâchement les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Écoute…

- Ils peuvent pas. Ils peuvent pas ! T'avais promis !

Il délirait : Callen ne lui avait fait aucune promesse, ils n'avaient même jamais parlé de ce qui allait arriver à son père, jamais évoqué le procès à venir, puis en cours. Callen venait voir Alex régulièrement depuis l'affaire Fryman. Enfin, pas vraiment régulièrement, vu l'irrégularité de son travail, mais il se débrouillait pour se libérer un samedi ou un dimanche par mois, minimum, qu'il passait avec le garçon. Il venait le chercher dans sa famille d'accueil, l'emmenait voir un film ou un match, manger une pizza, un burger ou jouer au base-ball. Une seule fois, le gosse lui avait demandé pourquoi il faisait ça. Il avait répondu sans y penser « Parce que c'est la chose à faire. » La nuit suivante, il avait rêvé de Jason. Ça faisait longtemps que ça lui était pas arrivé…

Mais quoiqu'il en soit, jamais Alex ne lui avait demandé de nouvelles de son père. Callen en avait hâtivement conclu qu'il devait avoir honte –d'avoir participé aux agissements pour lesquels il allait être jugé, ou juste d'avoir un père criminel. Lui-même n'était pas fermé au sujet, ils en auraient parlé si le petit en avait pris l'initiative. Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait, et l'agent senior avait respecté son silence comme il aurait souhaité qu'on respecte le sien. Alex ne devait pas avoir envie d'y penser. À présent, il réalisait que ça avait peut-être été une erreur…

- Tu m'avais dis que tu l'avais pas tué !

- Je l'ai pas tué !

- Mais si eux ils le tuent ça change rien !

Alex paniquait à présent, il criait, il avait détaché sa ceinture et Callen choisit de s'arrêter sur le bas-côté avant qu'ils n'aient un accident. Grand bien lui en prit : le gamin ouvrit presque immédiatement sa portière et sortit sous la pluie, laissant son sac dans la voiture. Callen s'élança derrière lui et le rattrapa par le bras, une vingtaine de pas plus loin.

- Où tu vas ?

- Nul part ! Laisse-moi ! Ils le tueront pas, ils ont pas le droit, c'est mon père !

- Alex, j'suis désolé, on peut rien y faire…

- J'vais aller les voir ! J'vais appeler l'avocat ! Ils ont pas le droit de tuer mon père ! Tu leur as pas dis qu'il avait un fils ?

Callen en aurait gémit de frustration, alors que la pluie s'infiltrait dans le col de sa veste en cuir. Si, il leur avait dis. Il était là au procès, il avait suivi l'affaire de près. Pour Alex. Sans se poser la question du pourquoi du comment, la voix de Jason tournant en boucle dans sa tête, « Parce que c'est la bonne chose à faire, G-Money. » Oui, pour Alex, il avait souhaité qu'on en arrive pas là. Le petit était déjà suffisamment traumatisé comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter en tuant son père. Il avait comparu au procès, à titre de témoin, et avait tout fait pour limiter les dégâts. Le problème, c'était justement que Fryman, lui, semblait se fiche complètement de limiter les dégâts ou pas. Il avait campé sur ses positions, mordicus, pendant tout le procès. Chaque fois qu'on l'envoyait à la barre, c'était tout un cirque pour le faire tenir tranquille. Fanatique, il sautait sur toutes les occasions pour clamer ses convictions haut et fort, et appeler le peuple américain au meurtre. Inutile de dire qu'il y avait eu un boulot monstre par derrière, pour empêcher la situation de s'envenimer jusqu'à explosion : la salle grouillait de journalistes à qui il aurait été impossible d'interdire l'accès au procès sous peine de donner raison à DNA, qui défendait Fryman à grands cris par l'intermédiaire d'internet. Ils avaient battu le rappel des troupes et les manifestants campaient pratiquement devant la salle d'audience et la prison où l'accusé transitait en attendant le verdict. Le procès avait duré trois semaines. Il avait fallu évacuer la salle un nombre incalculable de fois. Callen enrageait : on ne pouvait pas espérer éviter la peine de mort à cet imbécile s'il s'obstinait à se prononcer en faveur de cette dernière contre les autres criminels, mais nom de Dieu, est-ce qu'il pensait une seule seconde au mal qu'il allait faire à son gamin ?

Les dernières chances de voir Fryman condamné à la prison à vie étaient parties en fumée quand le gouvernement s'en était mêlé. Sur la côte Ouest, l'ambiance tournait progressivement à la poudrière, et ça se répandait dans les autres états. L'on craignait que le mouvement DNA, non content de s'étendre, ne suive l'exemple du groupe de Fryman, et que d'autres empoisonnements aient lieu. On risquait la guerre civile, la panique générale si ces fanatiques se mettaient à empoisonner l'eau partout. Il fallait faire un exemple, frapper un grand coup. Leur montrer qu'on ne plaisantait pas. La plupart des manifestants étaient eux-mêmes parents, tous n'étaient pas assez dingues pour risquer de laisser leurs enfants orphelins. Verdict et peine étaient tombés logiquement : coupable, condamné à mort par injection. Callen et l'avocat de Fryman avaient échangé un regard à travers la foule du public, qui s'était levé en hurlant, les uns de joie, les autres d'horreur. Ça n'était pas une surprise, mais pour différentes raisons, les deux hommes déploraient cette conclusion.

- L'avocat de ton père a fait appel, dit Callen en remontant son col. On est en train de négocier pour voir si y a pas moyen de changer ça… Mais tu sais, même si ça donne quelque chose, il passera le reste de ses jours en prison, sans aucune chance de remise de peine.

Alex haussa les épaules. La pluie collait ses mèches blondes sur son front, lui donnant des airs de chien mouillé.

- Au moins il sera vivant, je pourrai aller le voir.

Callen avait envie de l'attraper par les épaules, de le secouer, de lui crier dessus pour qu'il ouvre les yeux : Fryman ne valait pas la peine qu'il s'inquiète pour lui, lui se fichait visiblement complètement de faire du mal à Alex en disparaissant. Un homme dont les convictions passaient avant son enfant méritait largement la peine capitale, aux yeux de Callen. Mais, pour Alex, parce que son père était tout ce qui lui restait, parce qu'il méritait un peu d'espoir, il se tut.

_À suivre…_

_Alors ? *__yeux angoissés*_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Jouer les filles de l'air

_Me revoilà ! Bon, je m'étais dis que j'attendrai que ça fasse une semaine tout pile, mais vous m'avez gâtée point de vue review, et puis j'en avais marre que ça traîne. Voici donc le chapitre 1._

_Plusieurs choses : j'ai pris une avance de fou furieux point de vue écriture, du coup je peux vous promettre un chapitre par semaine. Je suis prête à monter à 2 périodiquement si vous me harcelez de reviews –le maître chanteur s'en revient à la charge… Qui sait, cette fic sera peut-être la première que je mènerai à terme… Sans compter la petite sœur, en gestation sous mon scalpe dans l'immédiat._

_Donc pour le moment, on dit postage régulier à raison d'un chapitre tous les lundis, sans compter les extras._

_Les reviews : j'ai répondu personnellement aux trois inscrits, que je remercie encore d'ailleurs : Mackensy, mathgash et MelEstApple. Je vais répondre ici aux deux non inscrits, mais je ne peux que recommander à tout le monde de se créer un compte : c'est rapide, gratuit, et ça permet d'échanger des messages privés avec les autres membres, de participer aux forums et de follower vos histoires/auteurs favoris afin d'être prévenus par mail du postage des nouveaux chapitres. Que demande le peuple ?_

_Lone Wolf 34 : Merci :) Tu n'as pas vu l'épisode 4x20, où le personnage d'Alex apparaît ? Son âge précis n'est pas donné mais je lui donne onze ou douze ans à tout casser. J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

_Marine : Merci à toi :) Oui, j'en ai parlé avec d'autres et c'est vrai que c'est surtout Kensi et Deeks qui sont à l'honneur sur ce fandom, surtout chez les auteurs français. Moi, en ce qui me concerne, c'est Callen forever 3 Voilà la suite !_

_**Chapitre 1 : Jouer les filles de l'air**_

**Cinq semaines plus tard**

Callen entra dans le commissariat à grands pas, sans chercher à cacher sa mauvaise humeur. Alex baissa la tête par anticipation.

- Vous êtes son père ? s'enquit aussitôt la flic debout devant le siège où le garçon était affalé.

- NCIS, répliqua Callen en lui brandissant son badge sous le nez. Je prends le relais.

- Vous faîtes les fugues, maintenant, au NCIS ?

Il ignora cette dernière réplique, signa le registre qu'elle lui tendait, s'empara du sac à dos d'Alex, et reprit le chemin de la sortie sans lui adresser un mot. Il n'était pas content, et ça allait se savoir.

- T'es fâché ? demanda timidement le gosse, une fois assis sur le siège passager de sa voiture.

- Met ta ceinture, grommela Callen d'un ton bourru.

- C'était pas de ma faute, d'accord ? Et puis t'as pas le droit d'être fâché ! Toi tu fuguais tout le temps !

- Moi c'était pas pareil !

- Bien sûr que si, c'était pareil !

L'agent senior ouvrit la bouche pour en remettre une couche. Juste à temps, il réalisa qu'entrer dans le jeu du gamin ne résoudrait rien. Il se tut. Il faisait nuit, il était plus de vingt-trois heures. Alex avait appuyé son front contre la vitre froide avec un soupir. Il jouait à dessiner dans la buée que formait son souffle.

Au bout d'un moment de silence, il finit par s'apercevoir qu'ils ne prenaient pas une direction qu'il connaissait.

- Où on va ?

- Chez moi.

- Tu me ramènes pas ? demanda Alex avec espoir.

- Il est plus de onze heures, tu te figures pas que je vais réveiller dix mille personnes parce que Monsieur a fini sa fugue ?

- Mais Callen…

Dans un crissement de pneus, Callen se gara sur le bas côté –ça commençait à devenir une habitude. Un bras sur le volant, il soupira et se tourna vers l'enfant.

- Tu m'avais promis, dit-il doucement.

- Je sais, souffla Alex. Et je suis désolé. Je pouvais vraiment pas faire autrement.

- Je te comprends pas, Al. Qu'est-ce que tu essais de faire ? Battre mon record ?

Il avait fait cette suggestion sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais l'idée lui avait réellement traversé l'esprit. En cinq semaines, Alex avait déjà fugué de quatre familles d'accueil différentes. Au cours des jours qui avaient précédé le procès en appel de son père, Callen n'avait pu que comprendre. En négociant avec l'assistant social du petit, il avait obtenu qu'il reste chez lui jusqu'à ce que toute cette affaire soit enfin classée. Fryman avait échappé à la peine de mort de justesse, mais il finirait sa vie dans une prison de haute sécurité. Callen s'était engagé à y conduire Alex une fois par mois.

Le procès passé, le petit était retourné en famille d'accueil. Au bout de deux fugues de plus, Callen l'avait emmené se promener sur la plage, et lui avait fait promettre de ne pas recommencer. Avec celle-là, ça en faisait quatre, maintenant. Et l'agent senior n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se demander si Alex ne faisait pas tout ça par esprit d'imitation. D'autant que l'excuse de 'toi tu le faisais tout le temps' revenait un peu trop souvent à son goût. Il avait parlé de son enfance à Alex dans le seul but de l'occuper et de le réconforter, pour lui prouver qu'il pouvait comprendre ce qu'il traversait. À présent il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une connerie. Comme souvent lorsqu'il se laissait aller à faire confiance à quelqu'un, même à un môme de douze ans… Pour ça aussi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère.

- Je dors pas, Callen.

Alex avait dit ça d'une toute petite voix, en regardant ses baskets. Callen soupira. Il voulait bien le croire sur parole, pour ça.

- C'est pas une raison. Tu peux pas vivre tout seul dans la rue, t'es trop jeune.

- Toi à mon âge…

- Moi à ton âge, coupa l'agent senior, j'avais toujours été seul. J'avais déjà vécu dans une bonne douzaine de maisons différentes. Je savais comment c'était dehors, je savais disparaître, survivre. Je savais que si j'avais faim je devais rentrer. Je savais éviter les ennuis. Je savais où aller, où trouver des contacts, des cachettes et de l'aide, même quand je venais d'arriver en ville.

- Tu pourrais m'apprendre ! lança l'enfant, avec espoir.

- Non. Si je dois t'apprendre des choses, je veux pas que ce soit ça, dit-il en redémarrant.

- Pourquoi ? insista Alex.

- Parce que.

- « Parce que » c'est pas une réponse !

Callen serra les mâchoires et se força à respirer par le nez. C'était toujours comme ça qu'il s'empêchait de s'énerver. Nate lui avait dis deux fois que ça allait finir par se retourner contre lui, qu'un jour à force d'encaisser, il allait exploser. Mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé d'alternative satisfaisante.

- Parce que, dit-il lentement, quand j'avais ton âge, ça n'aurait fait de peine à personne si quelque chose m'était arrivé. Personne s'en serait vraiment rendu compte.

Alex ouvrit la bouche pour prétendre que lui non-plus. Puis il pensa à son père. Bizarrement, il n'eut pas l'impression que ça comptait. Mais Callen le regardait à travers le rétroviseur.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, à toi, qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ?

- Sois pas con. Je t'aime bien. Si c'était pas le cas tu serais en train d'essayer de t'endormir sur les sièges du commissariat.

Alex eut un sourire timide, et appuya de nouveau sa tête contre la fenêtre. Il bâilla. Il était fatigué.

- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il tout bas.

- C'est pas grave. Juste… Je suis inquiet quand tu t'enfuis.

- J'essaierai de plus le faire…

- C'est bien.

- … Ou alors j'irai chez toi. Tu vois, moi aussi je connais une cachette, et j'ai un contact. Et je sais où aller si j'ai faim.

Le gosse affichait un sourire à la fois malin et fatigué. Callen lui donna une galoche amicale avec un petit rire. Mais dans le fond il ne riait pas. Il ne voulait pas que le petit prenne l'habitude de se réfugier chez lui.

- Je suis pas souvent là.

- Donne-moi une clef.

- Dis, tu te prends pour mon coloc ?

- Ça serait toujours mieux…

Callen préféra ne rien répondre. C'était plus prudent que la conversation s'arrête là. D'ailleurs ils étaient arrivés. Alex tomba pratiquement de la voiture tant il était épuisé. Callen jeta le sac du garçon sur son épaule et le prit par le bras, au cas où il s'endormirait debout.

- T'as faim ? demanda-t-il en l'entraînant vers la maison.

- P't'être…

- Je vais aller faire une course.

Quand il revint avec des pizzas, Alex dormait comme un loir dans le fauteuil, unique meuble de la pièce en dehors du matelas déroulé sur le sol. Il n'avait pas dû avoir la force de monter jusqu'à la chambre de l'étage qu'il avait occupé pendant le procès en appel –celle qui, autrefois, avait été celle de Callen. L'agent senior soupira, et s'assit sur son matelas pour réfléchir à la situation en mangeant une part de pizza. Il devait bien admettre qu'il s'était laissé embarquer… Au départ, il venait juste voir Alex de temps en temps pour jouer au base-ball. Et puis, après la première condamnation de son père… Non, en fait c'était après que ça avait dérapé, quand il avait commencé à devoir lui courir après à travers toute la ville, avant qu'il ne lui arrive les pires ennuis. L'assistant social lui avait même dit d'un air indéchiffrable, un jour où il le lui ramenait par la peau du cou pour la énième fois :

- Mais pourquoi vous l'adoptez pas une bonne fois pour toute, si vous êtes si inquiet que ça ?

Il en avait sursauté pour le compte. Bah voyons, manquerait plus que ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il en ferait, de ce gosse, de toute façon ? Et puis, avec son job, il aurait jamais le temps de s'occuper de lui…

Mais c'était à partir de cet instant qu'il avait réalisé qu'il était en train de s'impliquer. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de faire. Maintenant c'était trop tard de toute façon, et puis il ne regrettait pas tant que ça. Ça l'avait juste surpris, il n'aimait pas faire des trucs sans s'en apercevoir. Il avait déjà suffisamment à faire pour éviter se faire trahir une énième fois, s'il devait aussi se méfier de lui-même il allait jamais s'en sortir. Mais ça lui semblait un juste retour des choses, de prendre ce petit gars sous son aile.

Il finit par manger les deux pizzas, comprenant qu'Alex ne se réveillerait pas. Il devait être mal à l'aise, tout recroquevillé dans le fauteuil, avec encore sa veste sur le dos. Alors, précautionneusement pour ne pas le réveiller, Callen le prit dans ses bras et le déposa sur son matelas. Il lui retira sa veste et ses chaussures, et le coucha sous la couverture pour qu'il n'ait pas froid. Puis il s'installa lui-même dans son fauteuil. Il voulait lire, mais il levait les yeux toutes les cinq minutes pour regarder Alex dormir. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il faisait ça… Un instinct protecteur stupide…

Au matin, lorsqu'il sortit acheter de quoi bricoler un petit déjeuner à peu près décent, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et que ça le gênait à peine. Ça devenait un peu n'importe quoi, son mode de vie. À force il ne vivait même plus comme un humain. Il avait des horaires de fous et tellement de cycles de sommeil de retard qu'il ne sentait même plus la fatigue –mais s'il continuait ça risquait de lui jouer un sale tour sur le terrain, un de ces quatre. Sans compter la mal bouffe, mais ça il s'en préoccupait déjà moins.

Ce ne fut qu'en réintégrant son salon pour voir Alex émerger du sommeil qu'il réalisa. Certes, lui n'avait pas dormi. Le gosse, en revanche, avait fait une nuit complète.

_À suivre…_

_Vous me suivez toujours ? Dîtes le avec une review ! :)_


	3. Chapitre 2 : J'vois ça d'ici !

_Salut les enfants ! C'est le postage du lundi !_

_**! News !**__ La rédaction d'Au nom du père est terminée. Reste à tout relire, corriger les fautes et finir le découpage en chapitres. J'ai embauché PBG (la seule, la grande, l'immense, l'unique, et je ne peux que vous recommander à ses fanfictions sur NCIS, cherchez PinkBlueGreen dans la barre de recherche) comme bêta, non pour corriger les fautes mais pour vérifier que je ne fais pas de l'OOC. J'ai, de plus, entamé la rédaction de Seconde chance, qui sera la suite directe d'Au nom du père. Voilà où on en est point de vue rédaction._

_**Les réponses aux non inscrits**__ (à qui il est toujours recommandé de se créer un compte gratuitement et rapidement, car en dehors des avantages techniques que ça présente, répondre aux reviews en début de chapitre est contraire au règlement du site, me semble-t-il, j'espère que les modérateurs seront indulgents s'ils passent par ici…) :_

_Marine __: ravie que tu me suives toujours ^^ On va croiser les autres affreux jojos, mais occasionnellement. En revanche, dans le tome 2, on va beaucoup les voir, en particulier Sam, qui y aura un rôle important vis-à-vis de G._

_Lone Wolf 34 :__ Merci, ça m'encourage de voir que ça plaît. Effectivement, Callen s'interroge, et se fait légèrement tourner en bourrique. Ça ne s'arrange pas dans ce chapitre là, d'ailleurs… ^^_

_mama :__ Ouah ! Je sais pas quoi dire sinon qu'une review aussi enthousiaste ne peut que me motiver à poster la suite rapidement. Merci beaucoup :D_

_shannen09 :__ Merci ^^ ça fait plaisir. En fait au début je voulais faire une fic sur Callen et un gosse qui lui rappellerait lui-même étant enfant. Du coup j'avais fait un OC mais j'avais toute une histoire à inventer derrière et ça ne décollait pas. Les scénaristes de LA ont dû entendre mes prières, parce que trois semaines plus tard on rencontrait Alex :p_

_Et un grand merci aux inscrits ! Vous êtes plus nombreux de chapitre en chapitre et franchement, ça fait plaisir !_

_Voilà les enfants. Bonne lecture, et à lundi prochain !_

_**Chapitre 2 : « J'vois ça d'ici ! »**_

- Je pourrai venir habiter chez toi.

Ça n'était pas la première fois que ça venait dans la conversation. Callen ne s'en tendit pas moins. Ils étaient assis sur un muret, sur la plage, et mangeaient des burgers en regardant le soleil se coucher. Plus ils passaient de temps ensembles, plus Alex calquait ses horaires et son mode de vie sur ceux de Callen. Le môme ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. L'agent senior, lui, s'en inquiétait, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à tout simplement abandonner Alex.

- On a pas déjà eu cette conversation ? soupira Callen.

- Je m'en rappelle plus…

- Al…

- Oui, je sais : t'es jamais là, et j'ai besoin d'un cadre familial. Toi et moi on sait que c'est des conneries, non ?

Callen leva les yeux au plafond, serra les mâchoires, et posa son sandwich.

- Oui, c'est des conneries. Mais ça change rien. Ça ne marcherait pas, Alex.

- Ça t'en sais rien. Écoute, je te demande pas d'être mon père, j'en ai déjà un. Tout ce que je veux, c'est arrêter de déménager tout le temps. Je veux juste une maison. Une bonne maison où je peux dormir. Je dors, chez toi.

Callen faillit répondre que d'ailleurs, il ne voyait pas pourquoi. Mais c'était stupide. Il savait très bien pourquoi, et Alex aussi. La question n'avait jamais été de savoir à quoi ressemblait la maison, ni si la famille qui l'habitait était constituée d'une fratrie de cinq enfants ou bien d'un homme aux tendances misanthropes. C'était une question de confiance, et de sécurité. On dormait bien quand on ne s'attendait pas à être chassé du jour au lendemain, et quand on se sentait le bienvenu. Alex savait qu'il était le bienvenu chez Callen, et ce dernier ne l'avait jamais chassé. Qui plus est, le fait d'habiter chez un agent fédéral qui lui avait prouvé qu'il savait se servir de son arme aussi bien que de ses poings était définitivement sécurisant.

- Tu finiras par retomber chez des gens chez qui tu dormiras, lança Callen, sans y croire une seule seconde, en reprenant son dîner –à moins que ce ne fut un déjeuner tardif…

Alex eut un petit rire sans joie. Il avait beau ne pas être dans le système depuis six mois, il avait déjà compris un peu comment ça marchait.

- Ensuite ils me rendront. Est-ce que je vais finir comme toi ? Vivre tout seul dans une maison immense, sur un matelas déroulé par terre pour être prêt à partir n'importe quand ?

Pour le coup l'agent senior en arrêta de manger. Quoi, il était si transparent que ça ?

- Tu serais pas psy, par hasard ?

- C'est pas drôle, Callen.

- Ouais.

C'était pas drôle. Et ça n'était pas faux non plus. Il se souvint de ce que lui avait dis Hetty, ce jour étrange et douloureux où elle avait tout avoué… « Je voulais vous trouver une bonne famille… Vous étiez ce que l'on appelle un enfant difficile… » Peut-être qu'il pourrait chercher lui-même une bonne famille à Alex… Puis il songea aux Rostoff. Le visage d'Alyna jaillit dans son esprit, son rire… Petite fille de quatre ans qui sautait sur ses genoux… 'Moy starshiy brat !' Il s'était senti si bien dans cette famille… Il avait cru, sincèrement cru, qu'il avait enfin trouvé sa place… Voilà dix ans qu'on le ballotait d'une maison à l'autre, comme un bagage perdu dans un aéroport, qu'on se passe parce qu'on ne sait pas quoi en faire. Avec eux, les premiers temps, ça avait été comme avec tout le monde : il se méfiait, attendait l'entourloupe, le moment où l'on allait lui dire de partir. Il n'avait pas défait ses bagages. Ils avaient eu l'air de comprendre. Alyna l'entraînait dans ses jeux, lui faisant oublier qu'il avait quatorze ans et autant de poids sur les épaules. Petit à petit, presque sans s'en apercevoir, il avait pris ses marques. S'essuyer les pieds avant d'entrer dans la cuisine, apprendre des mots de russe à force de les entendre le parler entre eux, appeler les parents par leurs prénoms… Un matin, la mère d'Alyna était venue le réveiller gentiment, en caressant ses cheveux.

- Lève-toi, petit homme, ou tu vas rater le bus.

Callen n'avait capté que dix minutes plus tard. Il en avait été si surpris qu'il s'était figé sur place, debout sur un pied alors qu'il enfilait sa chaussure. Il en était pour ainsi dire tombé par terre.

Il avait fallu le réveiller. Il avait dormi toute la nuit. Toute la nuit. Comme une souche. Il se rappelait même pas avoir rêvé… Ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis… Jason ? Et encore, les nuits étaient courtes quand même, même avec son grand frère dormant dans la même pièce…

Un peu plus de deux mois plus tard, on l'avait de nouveau bougé. Extérieurement, il avait fait son sac en gardant son air impassible. Intérieurement, dans la voiture de l'assistant social qui le conduisait dans une nouvelle maison, il avait pleuré, crié, hurlé, supplié. Il s'était mordu la langue si fort qu'il avait eu la bouche pleine du goût métallique de son propre sang. _Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi…_

Callen serra les poings sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux, fort. Non, décidément, ça non plus ça n'était pas une bonne idée. Même s'il trouvait lui-même une famille au petit, il n'avait aucun moyen d'être sûr qu'ils ne le renverraient pas. Et la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était imposer à Alex l'équivalent de ce qu'il avait vécu le jour où on lui avait fait quitter la maison des Rostoff.

Callen ne faisait confiance à personne par principe –Sam était l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Donc il n'y avait que deux personnes qu'il croirait si elles lui promettaient de ne jamais abandonner Alex, quoiqu'il puisse faire. Sam. Et lui-même.

- Comment tu peux être sûr que moi, je te rendrais pas ? demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers le petit.

Il répondit, presque en riant :

- Tu serais pas ma famille d'accueil. Toi, tu serais juste mon coloc.

- C'est ça ! Je vois ça d'ici…

- Ouais, moi aussi ! D'enfer, non ?

- Non.

Cette fois l'agent senior était on ne peut plus sérieux. Alex s'en rendit compte, et lui rendit son regard.

- Je suis pas ton copain, Al.

- Bah alors t'es qui ?

Ok, il l'avait piégé avec cette question. Il choisit de l'occulter d'un geste de la main et reprit :

- Je suis pas sûr de vouloir de cette responsabilité. Je sais comment ça marche, j'ai été à ta place. Si tu me fais confiance mais que ça ne marche pas… Si je dois… Te rendre. Je veux pas te faire ça…

- Mais je te demanderai rien, Callen, insista Alex d'un ton qui devenait suppliant. T'auras rien à faire, rien à changer à tes habitudes. Ce sera comme si t'avais loué la chambre du haut !

- Tu sais très bien que non. T'as douze ans. Je serai responsable de toi.

- Je pose pas de problèmes…

- Dit le gosse que j'ai trouvé sur le point d'empoisonner la moitié de la ville au cyanure…

Alex baissa les bras et détourna les yeux. Callen s'en voulut aussitôt. C'était bas et lâche. Mais c'était sorti tout seul. Il regrettait. Et il n'avait même plus de burger pour s'occuper les mains et se donner une contenance. Le gosse finit de manger son sandwich, puis jeta l'emballage dans une poubelle et se leva en se frottant les mains.

- Tu me ramènes ? Il est tard.

- Ok.

Même s'ils savaient tous les deux qu'il faudrait bien, un jour, finir cette discussion.

NCIS LA

Un mois de plus s'écoula, et de semaine en semaine, Callen perdait du terrain. À présent, il passait voir Alex chaque fois qu'il avait ne serait-ce qu'une heure de libre, allant même le récupérer à son lycée pour l'emmener déjeuner. Le garçon n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup négocier pour le convaincre de le laisser rester chez lui quand il était censé transiter en centre d'accueil, entre deux familles. Bientôt, un accord tacite avec les services sociaux lui permit de le garder avec lui tout le week-end, quand il le récupérait un samedi ou un vendredi soir. Si ça continuait comme ça ils allaient partir faire du camping ensembles, il voyait ça d'ici… Et puis… C'était plus fort que lui. Il aimait bien ce gamin. Au tout début, il venait le voir plus par charité qu'autre chose, et ne voyait rien d'autre en Alex Fryman que le gamin complètement cramponné à son père qui avait failli faire une énorme connerie par amour pour lui. À présent qu'il le connaissait un peu mieux, il découvrait un môme à la langue bien pendue, doué en maths, qui trouvait trop cool d'être ami avec un agent secret. Entre eux, Alex s'était mis à le surnommer Ethan Hunt –ce qui avait le dont d'agacer Callen. En retour, il lui donnait du _kiddo*_ en veux-tu en voilà. Le gamin n'aimait pas ça non plus. Mais ça faisait parti de la relation sans nom qu'ils étaient en train de construire. Toujours à se chercher. Ils avaient des conversations à bâtons rompus, aucun d'eux ne cherchant jamais à épargner l'autre. Ils n'en voyaient pas l'utilité. Ils savaient ce qu'ils pouvaient encaisser. Quand ils se faisaient chier l'un l'autre ils s'engueulaient un bon coup, se quittaient fâchés, et se retrouvaient en ayant pratiquement oublié le sujet de la dispute.

Rien à voir avec les chamailleries incessantes qui l'opposaient à Sam. Sam et lui se disputaient comme le font tous les frères –ou comme un vieux couple, Kensi et Deeks les charriaient continuellement là dessus. On verrait quand ils auraient presque six ans de partenariat derrière eux. Encore que dans leurs cas, ils ne tiendraient jamais jusque là sans se sauter dessus. Les paris allaient bon train au bureau, dans le plus grand secret bien sûr, mais même les pronostics les plus optimistes ne montaient pas à plusieurs années. Un jour, Hetty les avaient surpris, Sam et lui, en train de faire leurs comptes avec Eric et Nell, à l'étage, pendant que les deux intéressés étaient à la planque. Loin de faire immédiatement cesser cette situation, elle avait aligné deux-cents dollars sur la table, arguant que les six prochains mois seraient décisifs. Callen et Eric auraient bien aimé la disqualifier d'avance parce qu'il était de notoriété publique qu'Hetty avaient des infos qu'ils n'avaient pas, mais Nell s'était rangée de son côté –Sam avait préféré se taire, dans sa sagesse de père de famille et d'ex militaire. De toute façon, Hetty leur avait gentiment rappelé qu'elle pouvait tout aussi bien leur interdire de poursuivre plus longtemps cet odieux jeu d'argent sur le dos de leurs collègues. Après coup, en y repensant, Callen s'était dis qu'ils s'étaient bien fait arnaquer, et que maintenant il était un peu tard pour avoir des regrets.

Oui, c'était plus fort que lui, il aimait bien ce gosse. Et détestait un peu plus Fryman de jour en jour. Parce qu'Alex était toujours à ramasser à la petite cuillère lorsqu'il sortait de sa visite mensuelle. Il s'enfermait dans le mutisme, figeait son visage –il n'essayait même pas de cacher qu'il calquait son comportement sur celui de Callen, dans ces cas-là. L'agent senior se demandait si Fryman savait que son fils passait autant de temps avec l'homme qui l'avait arrêté. Pas sûr qu'il apprécierait l'idée…

Bien sûr, à force d'être sans cesse fourré chez Callen, le môme était reparti dans ses délires de « Si je venais vivre avec toi ? ». Et plus le temps passait plus l'argumentation de Callen s'effondrait. C'était déjà presque le cas, ça ne changerait plus grand chose maintenant. En tous cas, c'était ce que pensait Alex. Callen, lui, était presque certain que ça changerait tout, au contraire. Passer un week-end sur trois à la maison, aller voir un film ou manger une pizza ensembles de temps en temps c'était une chose. Vivre ensemble au quotidien, c'en serait une autre, et ça serait loin d'être aussi facile. Parce qu'Alex avait beau jurer qu'il saurait bien se débrouiller tout seul, qu'importe si l'agent senior n'était jamais là ou presque, il n'en demeurerait pas moins que Callen serait responsable de lui. Finies les fugues, pour commencer. Sans compter que si le petit s'obstinait à sécher la moitié de ses cours et à se bagarrer sans cesse, y avait toujours un risque de voir débarquer les sociaux pour le reprendre. L'idée c'était quand même d'éviter de démolir Alex plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Parce que si le gamin était franchement adorable quand il était avec lui, c'était loin d'être le cas le reste du temps. Callen avait eu des retours, soit par Alex lui-même, soit en se renseignant auprès de son assistant lorsqu'il le lui ramenait après une fugue ou un week-end passé chez lui –ce qui revenait au même la plupart du temps. Le petit, qui n'avait jamais eu de problèmes de discipline, était soudain devenu bagarreur, voir carrément violent, tant à l'école que dans ses familles d'accueil. Insolent avec les adultes, adepte de l'école buissonnière, il donnait du souci à tout le monde. Callen savait que sa patience avait des limites. Si ça tournait comme ça chez lui, ça allait pas le faire.

Et puis un jour, à force d'y penser et d'en parler, les phrases au conditionnel passèrent au futur simple, les si en début de phrase s'escamotèrent tout seul…

_À suivre…_

_(Et on n'oublie pas les reviews !)_

*Dans ma tête, il m'arrive souvent d'imaginer les dialogues en anglais. Je n'ai pas trouvé d'équivalent français pour _kiddo_ (pour les non anglophones c'est un diminutif affectueux issu du mot _kid_, qui signifie enfant) et je trouvais que ça sonnait bien alors je l'ai laissé comme ça.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Les voeux jamais exaucés

_Par qu'il pleut des reviews, parce que ce sont d'adorables reviews extrêmement motivantes, parce que je suis gentille et parce que OH MON DIEU PBG A KIFFÉ… Bref, le chapitre 3 est en avance de quelques jours._

_Qui a vu le final de la saison 4 ? Levez la main que je vous compte ! Parce que je pense avoir perdu le sommeil jusqu'à septembre, là…_

_**! News !**__ La rédaction du tome 2 est à l'arrêt. Je pense que ce n'est pas sans rapport avec le final de la saison 4 (ahem), mais c'est aussi que je suis un peu débordée. J'ai déjà vingt-cinq pages sous le coude, alors je peux me permettre une pause, mais j'ai pas non plus envie de tout laisser en plan. Le découpage et la relecture du tome 1 avancent chapitre par chapitre, mais on sera dans les temps ne vous inquiétez pas. Par contre je commence à réaliser que j'ai probablement de quoi vous tenir au moins jusqu'aux vacances d'été. Voir au delà. Pour le tome 2, on va tabler sur septembre, ce qui le fera paraître en même temps que la saison 5. Pas sûr que ça soit un bon timing, je vais y réfléchir…_

_**Note**__**:**__ après relecture je me suis faite la réflexion qu'un agent secret ne témoigne pas à un procès, à plus forte raison lorsque le dis procès est blindé de journalistes. Considérez que Callen a témoigné à huis clos au procès de Fryman, lors de l'audience avec le procureur, et qu'il s'est contenté d'être présent dans le public, anonymement lors du procès. Je tenais à le dire._

_**Réponses aux reviews des non enregistrés :**_

_Marine :__ Merci :D Pas de fic sur Nell et Eric de prévue pour le moment. Je ne suis pas fan d'écrire des romances pour écrire des romances. Je le ferai si l'inspiration vient, si j'ai une histoire à raconter derrière. Mais dans l'immédiat, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter –un, en particulier, je ne cite personne, suivez mon regard… J'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira !_

_Merci aux habitués, toujours au rendez-vous, et à qui j'ai déjà répondu en privé ) Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 3 : Les vœux jamais exaucés**

…Et Callen céda. Il évita d'y penser pour ne pas paniquer. Il évita d'y penser en se laissant tomber plus qu'il ne s'assit dans le fauteuil que lui désignait l'assistant social d'Alex Fryman. Merde, ça ne lui avait vraiment pas manqué, ces foutus bureaux genre cabinet de psy mais en plus bordélique.

- Z'êtes là pour qui, déjà ?

Ça commençait très bien.

- Fryman.

- Ah ouais, la demande de prise en charge. Bon, alors j'ai jeté un coup d'œil. Comme vous êtes pas de la famille, c'est pas très évident point de vue administratif. Vous avez plusieurs possibilités. Le plus simple ça serait carrément de l'adopter, mais j'ai cru comprendre que c'était pas l'idée…

- Ça l'est pas, confirma Callen, en se redressant nerveusement. Je peux pas juste signer un papier disant que j'en prends la responsabilité s'il lui arrive un truc ou qu'il fait une connerie ?

- Vous seriez de la famille, ça serait sûrement à peine plus compliqué que ça. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. L'autre option c'est de le prendre en charge à titre de famille d'accueil, mais y a dix plombes d'organisation, d'administration, d'enquêtes et d'évaluation psychologique à faire, et…

Callen éclata d'un rire sans joie qui coupa net le sifflet de son interlocuteur. L'instant d'après, il le fixait d'un air très froid. Il parla d'un ton féroce :

- Vous foutez pas de moi. J'ai été là dedans. J'ai vu un môme de quinze piges se faire battre à mort par son père d'accueil bourré. J'ai vu des familles avec un adulte seul pour gérer une douzaine de gosses dans une baraque insalubre avec à peine assez de pièces pour qu'on se marche pas dessus. Alors vous pouvez arrêter tout de suite le baratin sur les enquêtes et les évaluations psychologiques. C'est clair ?

L'homme s'éclaircit la gorge en arrangeant ses papiers, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Très clair, Monsieur, dit-il finalement. La seule autre option que je vois serait de faire placer le jeune Fryman sous votre responsabilité à titre de tuteur légal. Les formalités ne devraient pas être trop longues. Par contre, il faudra vous attendre à une visite des services sociaux, avant et/ou après la prise en charge de l'enfant.

Callen se renfonça dans son fauteuil en haussant les épaules, les mains dans les poches de son sweat.

- Je m'inquiète pas trop pour ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut je fasse ?

L'autre lui tendit un formulaire de plusieurs pages.

- Voici la demande de prise en charge. Essayez de la remplir le plus complètement possible, ça évitera les prises de retard et les appels de l'administration pour compléter les blancs. Je ferai remonter moi-même la demande à qui de droit. Il n'y en a pas énormément de cette nature, alors le dossier devrait être étudié sous deux à trois semaines. Laissez-moi vos coordonnées et je vous appellerai dès que nous aurons une réponse.

- Et ensuite ? demanda distraitement Callen, qui feuilletait le formulaire en fronçant les sourcils.

- S'ils répondent affirmativement, vous repasserez ici signer quelques papiers, et je ferai aussitôt transférer Fryman chez vous. Il est au courant ?

- C'est son idée, admit l'agent senior. Mais je lui ai pas dis que je venais vous voir. Pour pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

L'autre approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- Apportez-moi le formulaire rempli et signé, avec tous les papiers demandés dès que vous les aurez, et je transmettrai au plus vite.

- D'accord, je m'en occupe.

NCIS LA

Callen n'avait pas pu repasser chez lui en sortant des services sociaux, il était tôt et il devait aller bosser. Alors il avait planqué les papiers sous la banquette arrière de sa voiture. C'était tout con, il ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait comme ça… Comme si c'était un secret qu'il ne voulait même pas confier à Sam… Ou peut-être pour ne pas entendre ce que Sam en penserait –parce qu'il se doutait bien de ce que Sam en penserait… Et pourtant à cet instant il aurait tellement voulu lui demander son avis ! Lui dire ce qu'il était en train de faire pour qu'il le raisonne, qu'il l'en empêche ! Parce qu'il se connaissait, si personne ne l'arrêtait il allait continuer ses conneries jusqu'à se planter dans un mur –et le petit avec lui ! Décidément, il était tombé sur la tête… Plus il y pensait plus il avait l'impression que c'était une mauvaise idée. Sauf que c'était la seule idée. La seule qui valait quelque chose, en tous cas…

Plus tard, seul chez lui, il eut quelques crises de fous rire en lisant certaines des questions du formulaire. À d'autres moments, il eut juste envie d'écrire 'fuck' dans certaines cases, considérant que ça ne les regardait pas. Il se contint.

Quand on lui demanda un mot pour qualifier son lien avec l'enfant, il fut un peu embêté et ignora ce passage. Mais il fallut bien y revenir à un moment donné. À cours d'idée, il écrivit _ami_ en se traitant mentalement de tous les noms. En dessous, il y avait quelques lignes vides : on lui demandait d'expliquer pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait prendre Alex en charge et en quoi il se croyait apte à s'occuper de lui. Encore une fois, il dut se retenir de raconter n'importe quoi –la vérité, quoi. Il gribouilla un truc comme quoi il était passé par là étant enfant et ne voulait pas qu'Alex vive la même chose. C'était ce qu'il avait de plus proche de la vérité en magasin. Pour le reste, il broda, s'inventa des neveux et nièces à droite et à gauche, sans donner trop de détails des fois qu'ils aient envie de vérifier. Il ne doutait pas vraiment de la réponse, les services sociaux étaient tellement débordés qu'ils allaient sauter sur l'occasion de se débarrasser d'un de leurs gamins, a fortiori un fugueur récidiviste. En rapportant le dossier au bureau de l'assistant, Callen songea à toutes les fois où, roulé en boule dans son lit, il avait fermé les yeux et prié très fort que quelqu'un vienne le chercher, dise que c'était une erreur, que sa famille était à sa recherche, et le ramène chez lui. Personne n'était jamais venu. Et bizarrement, sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi, savoir qu'il allait rendre ça réel pour Alex le faisait se sentir mieux par rapport à ce vœu jamais exaucé. Rien à foutre du destin et des épreuves. Il n'était plus un petit garçon terrorisé.

Il ne vit pas Alex au cours des semaines suivantes, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. L'équipe se plaignait souvent que les terroristes n'avaient aucun timing, les pires affaires apparaissant toujours quand ils avaient autre chose de prévu, voir quand ils étaient débordés. Pour le coup Callen aurait pu envoyer des fleurs à la cellule iranienne qui avait piqué deux ogives nucléaires à un convoi, le mois précédent. D'autant que maintenant qu'il y était, il s'apercevait qu'il attendait l'appel de l'assistant social avec une impatience grandissante. Il passait sa vie à tripoter son téléphone, vérifiant toutes les cinq minutes qu'il n'avait pas de message, comme un ado qui attend un coup de fil de la fille qu'il drague. Terrifiant. Bien sûr, Sam avait capté qu'il se passait quelque chose. Il avait bien posé quelques questions mais, constatant que son partenaire était mal à l'aise et ne voulait pas parler, il s'abstint de le cuisiner. Callen lui en fut silencieusement reconnaissant, même s'il n'en attendait pas moins de lui.

Deeks venait de proposer d'aller boire une bière et de se faire un billard, ce vendredi soir-là, déclenchant un concert d'approbation parmi la petite bande qui avait besoin de se détendre, lorsque le téléphone de Callen vibra sur son bureau. Il décrocha immédiatement.

- Callen ! … Ok, quand est-ce que je peux passer ? … Très bien, je suis là dans quinze minutes, attendez-moi. … Non, pas besoin, je lui dirai moi-même, dîtes lui juste qu'il va déménager, qu'il prépare ses affaires. Quand est-ce que je peux… ? … Oui, ce soir c'est bien, inutile que ça traîne. Bon, j'arrive.

Ce ne fut qu'en agrippant son sac qu'il réalisa que tout le monde avait écouté sa conversation.

- Pas de billard, alors ? conclut Marty.

- Désolé, mec, une autre fois, j'ai un truc urgent à faire…

- On peut savoir ce que c'est ? s'enquit Kensi, alors qu'il passait devant elle en coup de vent.

- Nope ! lança-t-il depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

L'instant d'après, il était dans la rue. Il ignora le _« Tu m'inquiètes, G »_ de Sam, qui fit vibrer son portable au cours des minutes suivantes. Il avait toujours cette foutue impression de faire une énorme bêtise, mais maintenant il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. L'assistant lui tendit un stylo en guise de bonsoir, lorsqu'il entra dans son bureau. Il relut les papiers en diagonal avant de signer. Il voulait s'en débarrasser. Quand ce serait fait, au moins il pourrait arrêter de douter.

- Le gosse fait ses bagages ?

- Oui, je viens d'avoir sa famille d'accueil, ils lui ont dis qu'il partait. Vous allez le chercher de suite ?

- Ouaip, comme je vous l'ai dis pas besoin que ça traîne…

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette histoire, l'assistant sembla réfléchir sincèrement au bien fondé de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Cet homme un peu froid, et visiblement pas tout à fait en paix avec lui-même, était-il à même de s'occuper d'un enfant ? Bien sûr, il n'avait pas le temps de se poser la question, il avait cinquante nouveaux dossiers par jour à gérer. C'était à se demander d'où tombaient tous ces gosses sans famille… Oh, une fois sur deux c'était juste des gamins qui se retrouvaient provisoirement livrés à eux-mêmes après la mort d'un proche, on leur retrouvait des oncles, des tantes ou des grands-parents dans les jours qui suivaient. Mais il y avait ceux qui débarquaient avec l'âme en vrac, complètement seuls au monde, et face à la détresse desquels les psys et assistants débordés ne savaient que faire. Cet olibrius là faisait visiblement parti de la seconde catégorie. Tout comme le petit Fryman.

Callen repoussa les papiers signés sur la table, interrompant le cours des pensées de l'assistant. Bon, bah c'était fait, maintenant, de toute façon. Doucement, presque hésitant, il s'empara des papiers et entreprit de les ranger dans le dossier Fryman/Callen.

- Bon… Et bien…

Il allait dire 'félicitations', mais ça n'était peut-être pas de rigueur. Callen lui tendit une main qu'il serra, lui souhaita bonsoir et s'en alla comme il était venu. L'assistant secoua la tête en réprimant un bâillement. C'était pas forcément une bonne idée, mais ça n'était plus de son ressort, et il avait trop de boulot pour courir après qui que ce soit. Advienne que pourra.

NCIS LA

Alex fut aussi surpris que content de le voir, d'autant que pour une fois Callen vint le chercher dans sa chambre plutôt que de l'attendre en bas, dans sa voiture. Le petit n'avait qu'un grand sac de sport. Ses quelques affaires ne le remplissaient même pas.

- T'as rien récupéré d'autre, quand tu es passé chez toi ?

Il haussa les épaules sans répondre. L'agent senior songea qu'à l'époque, le petit avait dû s'auto persuader que la situation était provisoire et qu'il retournerait sous peu vivre avec son père.

- Si tu veux récupérer d'autres trucs, un de ces jours, t'auras qu'à me le dire et je t'emmènerai.

- Ouais, d'accord. Je vais chez toi en attendant ma nouvelle adresse ?

- Nope, pas exactement.

Ils avaient claqué les portières. Alex, curieux, en oublia de mettre sa ceinture.

- Comment ça ? Tu m'emmènes directement dans ma nouvelle maison ?

- Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça, oui. Mets ta ceinture et je t'explique, ajouta-t-il en démarrant.

Il attendit que le petit se fût exécuté pour lui donner la photocopie du papier signé chez l'assistant social.

- C'est quoi ?

- T'as qu'à lire…

C'était une gentille plaisanterie, il y avait trois pages recto verso, et c'était écris tout petit avec plein d'asterix renvoyant à la fin du texte.

- En gros, j'espère que t'aime les surgelés parce que je suis une quiche en cuisine, et qu'on va cohabiter pendant les six ou sept prochaines années.

Alex ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois comme un poisson hors de l'eau, son regard allant des papiers portant la signature de Callen à l'agent en question. L'adulte le regarda faire trente secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Pour évacuer la nervosité.

_À suivre…_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Cohabitation

_Salut salut ! Postage du lundi !_

_**! News ! **__Au dernier découpage, cette fic comportait 11 chapitres sans compter le prologue et l'épilogue. J'ai repris le tome 2, j'ai passé les trente pages, tout va bien. Mais je réalise que la grosse majorité du texte sera constituée de flash-backs. Et puis vous allez rire : la personne intelligente et cohérente que je suis s'est débrouillée pour que, d'un tome à l'autre, on aille à rebours dans le passé de Callen. Dans le tome 1, pas de flash-backs. Dans le tome 2 on remonte à l'époque CIA/DEA et missions en Europe. Dans la première partie du potentiel tome 3 on va remonter à l'époque où il s'est fait recruter. Dans la seconde partie du potentiel tome 3, on le voit de zéro à cinq ans. Bref…_

_**Réponses aux reviews des non inscrits :**_

_Lone Wolf 34 :__ Merci de ton suivi régulier ) je crois que ce chapitre va totalement répondre à tes attentes…_

_Un grand merci à tous les reviewers inscrits, à qui j'ai répondu en privé. Et surtout mon éternelle reconnaissance à ma bêta PBG, pour son aide et ses commentaires tellement élogieux que je suis officiellement une tomate –à l'heure où je vous parle je tape avec mes feuilles…_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_**Chapitre 4 : Cohabitation**_

Contre toute attente, Alex ne dormit pas, cette nuit-là. Une angoisse sourde lui nouait le ventre. C'était tellement stupide… ! Il avait dormi chez Callen des dizaines de fois avant ça et n'avait jamais eu de problème de sommeil, pourquoi ça le prenait maintenant qu'il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait ? Même la chambre, qui pourtant lui était devenue familière, était pleine d'ombres inquiétantes. Il entendait les bruits de la nuit beaucoup trop fort. Il voulut se cacher la tête sous la couette, mais il avait chaud. Il la repoussa. Maintenant il avait froid. Putain de merde !

Assis sur le bord de son lit, les jambes dans le vide, il n'osait pas poser les pieds sur la moquette. Pour aller où, de toute façon ? Son regard se posa sur la porte entrouverte du placard, à côté de la tête du lit. Il n'avait pas encore déballé ses affaires, Callen avait dis qu'ils iraient demain chez lui pour prendre ce qu'il voulait, et qu'ensuite ils iraient faire des courses, acheter des housses de couettes avec les logos qu'il voulait. Et puis il leur faudrait un canapé, un frigo, un micro-onde, quelques trucs pour emménager la cuisine. Une table et des chaises ne seraient pas un luxe non plus. Ça avait fait rire Alex sur le moment, parce que c'était vrai que Callen vivait comme un Spartiate, sa maison était immense mais vide. Il comprenait pourquoi, cela dit… Quand on a pris l'habitude de changer de maison souvent, n'importe quand, on se débrouille pour que toutes nos affaires tiennent dans un seul sac. Des meubles ne sont pas évidents à transporter.

Callen avait dis à Alex, la première fois qu'il avait dormi chez lui, que cette chambre avait été la sienne. La famille qui vivait ici avait été celle où il avait été le plus heureux, c'était pour ça qu'il aimait cette maison. Alex essaya d'imaginer un Callen enfant, le petit Callen qui avait vécu ici. Il eut un sursaut en réalisant qu'il ne connaissait pas son prénom, qu'il ne le lui avait même jamais demandé. En fait il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il l'avait d'abord appelé Agent Callen, puis juste Callen lorsque l'adulte l'y avait invité.

Machinalement, perdu dans ses pensées, Alex tendit le bras et glissa les doigts dans l'interstice entre la porte du placard et le mur. Faisant levier avec sa main, il fit pivoter la porte sur ses gonds. Dans la lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux de sa chambre, il vit tout de suite l'inscription, gravée dans le bois… _Callen 83_. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts, très vite, et retira sa main presque immédiatement. Il avait l'impression de trahir Callen, de fouiller dans ses affaires… Et c'était stupide, après tout il devait savoir que l'inscription était toujours là quand il lui avait donné la chambre…

Un coup de frein dans la rue le fit sursauter et bondir sur ses pieds. Il était définitivement trop nerveux pour dormir. Pourtant il ne voulait pas descendre le dire à Callen. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, quelques heures plus tôt, il n'avait qu'une trouille, c'était que l'agent change d'avis et le renvoi d'où il venait. S'il lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir, il risquait d'en conclure que ça ne servait à rien qu'il vienne vivre avec lui, non ? Ou peut-être qu'il comprendrait… ?

Incapable de rester en place, se balançant sur ses jambes, Alex s'enroula dans sa couette et sortit dans le couloir. Il se demanda ce que dirait son père s'il apprenait qu'il était venu vivre avec l'agent Callen… Lui, pour le coup, il comprendrait pas du tout. Il serait même furieux, il verrait ça comme une trahison… Alex y pensait depuis des jours, il se demandait comment lui expliquer son amitié avec Callen… Comment lui expliquer qu'il avait essayé, désespérément essayé d'être fort et de résister, seulement… Il n'en pouvait plus de ne pas dormir, de ne jamais savoir où il allait atterrir. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était une maison à lui, un chez lui. Un endroit où se réfugier sans avoir peur qu'on le chasse, ou qu'on lui fasse sentir qu'il n'était pas à sa place.

Il en était à marcher de long en large dans le couloir à présent, et il s'aperçut qu'il pleurait. Ça le mit en colère, il se frottait les yeux avec son poing mais ça ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses, il pleurait davantage. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleurait ? Il avait enfin eu ce qu'il voulait, Callen l'avait laissé venir vivre chez lui ! Il pouvait pas juste être content ? C'était quoi, son problème ?

- Eh, _kiddo_, tu dors pas ?

Merde !

NCIS LA

Callen n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris. Il avait entendu marcher à l'étage –il connaissait bien la maison maintenant, il dormait peu et il était parano, difficile de faire un pas sans qu'il soit au courant. Alors il était monté. Il était plus d'une heure du matin, et le gosse errait dans le couloir comme une âme en peine, en pleurs, sa couette sur les épaules. Quand il l'avait appelé pour manifester sa présence, l'état du môme avait semblé empiré. Putain, ça commençait bien, il était déjà à cours d'idées. Alex balbutiait des trucs incompréhensibles, il avait l'impression qu'il s'excusait, ou qu'il essayait de se justifier. Il avait essayé de lui parler doucement pour qu'il se calme, mais le petit parlait et pleurait en même temps, du coup il ne devait même pas l'entendre… Callen, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas paniquer, finit par l'attraper et le serrer contre lui, plus pour l'empêcher de gigoter et de se faire mal que pour le réconforter. Étonnamment, le gosse s'agrippa aussitôt à lui de toutes ses forces, et un début de lumière se fit dans l'esprit de l'agent senior : il avait peur qu'il le laisse. Un peu rassuré d'avoir compris, il prit sur lui de l'emmener au rez-de-chaussée, où il y avait de la lumière, et la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin était ouverte parce qu'il faisait chaud.

Fatigué de porter Alex, parce qu'il pesait quand même son poids, l'animal, Callen finit par s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, le petit roulé en boule sur ses genoux, toujours en pleine crise de larmes. Un peu gauche, il lui frotta gentiment le dos, attendant qu'il se calme. S'il ne devait avoir qu'une seule certitude au milieu de ce bazar, c'était que les crises de larmes finissaient toujours par passer. N'est-ce pas ?

Effectivement, au bout d'un peu plus de cinq minutes, le gosse était déjà plus calme. Il était pris de spasmes qui le secouaient tout entier dans ses bras, et de grosses larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues, mais il respirait mieux et ne sanglotait plus. Il n'osait pas le regarder non plus, cela dit. Callen décida de ne pas l'embêter, de le laisser récupérer un peu, il lui parlerait quand il serait prêt. Mais il n'était pas si patient que ça, et bout de cinq minutes de silence il finit par demander :

- Ça va, Al ?

- Ouais ouais…

Bon, c'était mal parti… L'agent senior fit descendre le gosse de ses genoux et le retint pour qu'il reste debout face à lui. Il ne le regardait toujours pas, mais au moins il était à sa hauteur.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je sais pas… Rien… C'était rien, je vais retourner me coucher…

- Non, non, reste là…

Il ne lâchait toujours pas son bras, alors Alex fut bien obligé de s'exécuter.

- Je suis pas idiot, Alex, il s'est passé un truc, là, et j'aimerai bien savoir ce que c'est.

- C'était pas important, Callen.

- T'es pas le genre à piquer une crise de larmes pour un truc pas important.

Comme le gosse s'obstinait à hausser les épaules, l'agent décida d'en profiter pour mettre les points sur les i :

- J'ai pas fais ça pour te foutre à la porte au premier problème. J'ai pas l'intention de te chasser tout court, en fait, quoiqu'il se passe. Alors si c'est pour ça que tu ne me dis rien…

- C'est pas pour ça ! Enfin si, un peu… C'était un peu pour ça que… J'arrivais pas à dormir, alors j'ai pensé…

C'était pas clair, pourtant Callen compris plutôt bien ce qui avait dû se passer. Un moment de gros doute. Moins grave que ce à quoi il s'attendait, donc –encore qu'il ne s'attendait pas à grand chose de particulier. Mais ça, ça pouvait s'arranger. N'empêche…

- Je l'avais dis, hein, que ça serait pas si simple. Pas de raison de douter quand tu venais juste chez moi le week-end, maintenant que tu y vies forcément tu flippes…

Alex ouvrit la bouche, pour protester ou essayer de se justifier, mais Callen ne lui en laissa pas le temps et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

- J'ai pas signé ces papiers pour te laisser au premier problème, Alex, d'accord ? Et que tu sois flippé et que t'ais du mal à dormir, c'est normal. Ça ira mieux dans quelques jours, quand tu te seras fait à l'idée et que t'auras vu que je vais pas te virer. Mais la prochaine fois que t'arrive pas à dormir, plutôt que de rester tout seul là haut à te rendre fou, descend me voir, d'accord ? Vu ce que je dors, t'as peu de chance de me déranger, et moi je serai plus tranquille si tu me parles quand ça va pas, hum ?

Alex eut quelque chose qui ressemblait à un demi sourire perplexe. Très bizarre.

- C'est pas un truc qu'on fait entre colocs…

- Écoute, quoique tu en penses, t'es pas mon coloc. Aux yeux de la loi je suis ton tuteur, et en ce qui me concerne j'espère bien que je suis au moins l'équivalent d'un ami, non ?

- Je croyais que t'étais pas mon copain…

Putain de merde, s'il se mettait à lui renvoyer ses propres paroles à la gueule, ils étaient pas sortis de l'auberge !

NCIS LA

Mine de rien, après ça, la situation alla en s'arrangeant. Alex, la nuit suivante, hésita à prendre les paroles de Callen au pied de la lettre. Finalement ce fut encore une fois l'agent senior qui vint le cueillir à l'étage, mais en meilleur état que la veille.

- Allez, viens, arrête de te faire des nœuds au cerveau.

En bas, ils passèrent le temps en jouant aux échecs, et le petit finit par se rendormir par terre, emmitouflé dans sa couette. Callen le remonta dans son lit, et à partir de là ils en firent une habitude. À un moment, comme il devenait évident qu'Alex ne parvenait pas à commencer sa nuit sans Callen, le môme se mit à descendre sa couette tous les soirs –enfin, quand Callen était là bien sûr. Ils discutaient, jouaient aux cartes ou aux échec jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. L'agent senior allait ensuite le mettre au lit, et généralement il dormait d'une traite au moins jusqu'à cinq ou six heures du matin.

Callen avait tenu parole, et dès le lendemain matin ils avaient fait un saut chez Fryman. Il avait laissé Alex entrer dans la maison tout seul, il ne voulait pas s'imposer, et le petit lui en avait été reconnaissant parce qu'il n'aurait pas osé lui dire de rester dehors s'il avait fait mine de le suivre. Ensuite, ils passèrent la journée à faire les magasins –un concept franchement nouveau pour Callen. Alex, lui, avait déjà fait ça avec son père quand y avait des travaux à faire dans la maison, ou des trucs à remplacer, alors l'agent senior s'était un peu laissé guider. Au début, ils étaient tous les deux mal à l'aise, et puis Alex avait grimpé sur un chariot, dans le magasin de meubles, et l'avant convaincu de le pousser entre les rayons. À la fin, un agent de sécurité était venu leur dire de se calmer ou de prendre la porte –ils avaient failli tuer deux clients avec leur bolide. C'était que ça roulait vite, ces machins là ! Les gens les regardaient d'un air attendri ou amusé, ils devaient les prendre pour un père et son fils qui s'amusaient. Ils avaient fait semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir pour ne pas retomber dans le malaise, et ils s'étaient concentrés sur l'achat du frigo, du micro-onde, de la table et des chaises. Le canapé, ça avait déjà été beaucoup plus drôle, parce que y en avait plein et qu'ils jouaient à tous les essayer. Y avait des trucs aux formes et aux couleurs franchement improbables, ceux dans lesquels ils s'enfonçaient tellement qu'ils avaient du mal à se relever. Ils avaient failli acheter un truc énorme complètement délirant, mais Callen avait fini par reprendre son rôle d'adulte et le contrôle de la situation : le salon était grand, mais c'était pas une raison pour déconner, et puis fallait encore la place de circuler.

Alex avait voulu négocier une télé. Callen avait commencé par dire non –il allait pas commencer à céder aux achats inutiles, sinon ils allaient rentrer fauchés. Le petit s'était récrié face à l'emploi du terme 'achat inutile' pour qualifier ce qu'il considérait comme indispensable. S'en était suivi un débat que les clients du magasin avaient suivi avec attention, tandis qu'ils faisaient la queue à la caisse. Finalement, avant que ça ne tourne vraiment à la dispute, Callen avait réussi à reprendre la main : Alex avait un ordinateur, et s'il voulait y avait un magasin de films sur le chemin du retour, ils y feraient un saut. Ensuite, il avait demandé s'il préférait manger pizza ou hamburger pour le déjeuner, et le gosse avait laissé tomber la télé. Les quelques parents présents dans la foule de spectateurs en auraient presque applaudis Callen, d'autant plus s'ils avaient su qu'il débutait complètement en matière de négociation avec un gosse.

Bien sûr, il leur faudrait encore un moment pour trouver leurs marques. Callen se demandait toujours s'il n'avait pas merdé et si ça n'allait pas tourner au vinaigre d'un instant à l'autre. Il avait un peu l'impression d'être un jongleur à qui on arrêtait pas de lancer des torches et des couteaux, et il craignait que quelque chose ne finisse par lui échapper des mains. Il était toujours en pleine improvisation avec Alex, jamais sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Tout était nouveau, et il arrivait qu'il se plante.

Au début, le fait qu'il ne soit pas souvent à la maison l'avait un peu inquiété. Et puis, les jours passant, il avait bien été obligé de constater que le petit était malin et débrouillard. Tant que le frigo était plein et qu'il avait sa clef, il pouvait se débrouiller sans lui. Remplir le frigo, encore un truc qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire, c'était Alex qui le lui rappelait les premières semaines. Rapidement, cet engin était d'ailleurs devenu un de leurs meilleurs outils de communication : comme il arrivait qu'ils passent toute la semaine sans même se croiser, ils se laissaient des post-its sur la porte. Des trucs tout con style 'y a plus de lait', 'la fille du 14 fait des détours pour essayer de te croiser, elle est canon, tu devrais tenter le coup', 'occupe toi de tes affaires, jeune homme', 'je dors chez un copain demain soir', etc. Callen les retirait quand y en avait trop, mais pour une raison qui lui restait obscure, il n'arrivait pas à les jeter, alors il les planquait dans une boite. Pathétique.

Alors, petit à petit, l'inquiétude de Callen était passée. Oh, il guettait toujours l'entourloupe, bien sûr, mais ça c'était une sale habitude prise quand il était gosse. La vie lui avait appris que c'est toujours au moment où tu baisses ta garde que tu te prends une grande claque dans la gueule, alors il ne baissait jamais la sienne. Lui et Alex basaient leurs relations sur une confiance mutuelle. Callen n'était pas sans cesse sur son dos. Il recevait les appels de l'école qui se plaignait de son absentéisme, de même qu'il voyait bien les post-it prévenant que le petit allait rentrer plus tard parce qu'il était en colle. Et il attendait de voir ce qu'allait donner le bulletin scolaire. Mais il ne s'en mêlait pas. Il n'était pas le père d'Alex. Aucun d'eux ne voulait qu'il le soit. De même, Alex ne doutait plus de lui, ou presque plus. Il n'avait plus peur qu'il le chasse. Il commençait à comprendre que, malgré ses conneries, Callen avait l'intention de le garder. Pour de vrai.

_À suivre…_

_(Reviews ?)_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Inspection surprise

_Salut à tous ! Le postage du lundi est en retard, mais j'avais prévenu –du moins les inscrits._

_**! News ! **__Le tome 2 est en stand by, allez savoir pourquoi… J'ai eu l'inspiration pour un roman qui traîne depuis longtemps, et puis j'ai soudain vu une scène absolument magnifique de l'épisode Bloodline, de Fringe (pour ceux qui connaissent, c'est la naissance d'Henry), et j'ai décidé qu'il était de mon devoir d'écrire une fic rendant hommage au personnage de Lincoln. Bref, du boulot en perspective, mais rassurez-vous le tome 1 est complètement terminé et j'ai 45 pages d'avance sur le tome 2, que je finirai bien par reprendre et terminer. Donc je ne vous abandonne pas._

_**Chapitre 5 : Inspection surprise**_

Ça faisait presque un mois qu'Alex avait emménagé quand, un dimanche matin, on avait sonné à la porte. C'était Alex qui était allé ouvrir. Il était revenu avec un air inquiet.

- Quelqu'un devait passer ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu échanger un mot de plus, une femme en tailleur et chignon était entrée dans la cuisine, à la suite d'Alex. Callen aurait pu deviner ce qu'elle faisait là sans les présentations :

- Adeline Cooper, aide sociale à l'enfance. Inspection surprise.

L'agent senior avait ravalé le 'Où étiez-vous quand Jason se faisait détruire par notre père d'accueil ?' qui lui brûlait la bouche et avait serré la main qu'elle lui tendait. Il était en train de se faire du thé.

- Thé ?

- Non, merci, juste un verre d'eau.

Miss Cooper s'était invitée à la table du petit déjeuner sans s'inquiéter de savoir si elle dérangeait. Sur un signe de tête de Callen, Alex lui avait donné le verre d'eau réclamé. Les yeux de l'inspectrice étaient déjà partout, s'arrêtant sur la porte du frigo qui débordait de post-its et sur l'assiette d'œufs au bacon qu'Alex terminait. Callen finit par s'asseoir face à elle. S'asseoir à une table pour manger dans une assiette avec des couverts. Ça aussi, c'était un truc nouveau. Comme quoi on peut passer par trois agences gouvernementales, trente-sept familles d'accueil, un nombre incalculable de missions aux quatre coins du monde, et innover les expériences.

- Ça se passe comment ?

- Ne vous pressez pas, nous avons le temps, vous pouvez terminer votre petit déjeuner.

'Trop aimable.'

- Ensuite je suppose que vous voudrez visiter ?

- Tout à fait. Je dois également avoir un entretient avec vous deux, ensembles et séparément. Je n'ai que votre nom, sur ma fiche, Monsieur Callen…

Et hop ! La question à un million de dollars qui revient sur le tapis !

- Georges, improvisa Callen, qui en avait sa claque de raconter sa vie à chaque fois que l'administration venait le faire chier.

- Merci. Je note également que vous n'avez aucun lien de parenté avec Monsieur Fryman. Pouvez-vous clarifier les circonstances de votre rencontre, et les raisons qui vous ont poussé à le prendre en charge ?

Pour quelqu'un qui comptait les laisser finir de déjeuner, elle se posait là. Callen ravala un soupir avec l'impression désagréable de passer sa vie à ravaler des trucs –un jour il allait s'étouffer.

- Pour résumer, j'ai arrêté son père, c'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontrés. Le reste, ça tient du hasard, j'avais promis de l'aider et de fil en aiguille, on en est venu là.

- Pourriez-vous être un peu plus précis ?

'C'est pas que je ne peux pas, c'est juste que j'ai autre chose à foutre.'

Mais il avait bien fallu se résoudre à tout lui raconter. La seule chose que Callen avait réussi à taire en invoquant le secret défense, c'était le nom de l'agence à laquelle il appartenait et les détails de l'affaire Fryman. Nom de Dieu, ils savaient pas lire les journaux, à l'aide sociale à l'enfance ?

Souhaitant tous les deux s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible, Alex et Callen avaient conduit Miss Cooper dans les étages sans prendre le temps de débarrasser la table –qu'elle les prenne pour des porcs si ça l'amusait. La chambre d'Alex était moins uniforme qu'à son arrivée. Il avait rempli le placard, son ordinateur trônait sur son bureau, ses affaires de base-ball traînaient sur une chaise, son lit était défait. Bien sûr, il y avait du bazar, Callen avait retenu le gamin par la manche avant qu'il ne se mette à tout ranger. Dans la mesure du possible, il évitait d'aller dans sa chambre, lui laissant son espace personnel.

- On savait pas que vous alliez venir, lança-t-il en guise d'excuse.

- C'est un peu le principe d'une inspection surprise…

- En ai jamais eu, moi, quand j'étais môme…

- C'est assez aléatoire.

Il avait dû manquer de chance, alors.

Il y avait eu un autre problème qui leur était un peu sorti de l'esprit quand ils avaient réintégré le salon pour s'installer sur le canapé. Le matelas qui traînait par terre, à côté de la cheminée hors service. Miss Cooper avait haussé un sourcil. Callen s'en serait donné des baffes.

- C'est une très longue histoire très compliquée, j'en ai assez de la rabâcher, et c'est sans rapport direct avec Alex. On peut passer à autre chose ?

- Qui dort ici, Monsieur Callen ?

- Moi. Mauvaise habitude, mais dans un lit, rien à faire, je ne dors pas.

- Pourquoi au rez-de-chaussée ?

- Une autre mauvaise habitude. Celle de garder la porte. On peut parler d'Alex ?

Là, c'était sûr, elle allait l'étiqueter 'déséquilibré', ça faisait pas un pli.

Ils avaient été aussi honnêtes que possible au cours de l'entretient. Elle leur avait posé des questions sur l'évolution de leurs habitudes respectives maintenant qu'ils vivaient ensembles, sur leur manière de gérer les conflits, ce genre de choses. Le plus difficile avait été de ne pas la laisser voir que s'il y avait si peu de conflits c'était parce qu'ils avaient de la chance quand ils se croisaient une fois par semaine.

Callen ne connut jamais les détails de son entretient particulier avec Alex, et à peine les grandes lignes, le gamin considérant que ça avait été ennuyeux et sans importance. En revanche, ce ne fut pas qu'à lui qu'il eut envie de donner des baffes, quand ce fut son tour de s'y coller.

- Vous confirmez avoir un travail très prenant et des horaires irréguliers, Monsieur Callen ?

Elle avait pas un peu fini de lui donner du 'Monsieur' ? On croirait entendre Hetty…

- Ouais. Vous savez ce que c'est, le gouvernement ne se soucie pas vraiment de nos heures de sommeil…

Elle n'avait pas saisi cette perche, ni aucune de celles qui avaient suivi. Vive l'administration.

- Comment avez-vous adapté votre mode de vie à l'arrivée d'Alex chez vous ?

- Il était déjà venu avant, il avait déjà sa chambre.

Devait-il dire que le principal changement avait été l'achat de meubles et le passage de nourriture à emporter aux plats surgelés ? Il ne savait pas trop comment expliquer le reste. Il n'avait pas fait tant d'adaptations que ça…

- En fait, ça n'a pas changé tant de choses que ça, vu que je suis pas souvent là et qu'il se gère plutôt bien tout seul… Un des plus gros changements, c'est qu'il reste un peu en bas, le soir, sinon il s'endort pas. Pareil, je dors pas beaucoup la nuit, et ça n'a pas le même impact avec un enfant à l'étage au dessus.

- Hum…

Elle se contentait de hocher la tête en prenant des notes. D'expérience, il avait envie de dire que c'était pas bon signe…

- Nous avons été informés de quelques problèmes de discipline, à l'école d'Alex. Pouvez-vous m'en dire un peu plus ?

Pour le coup franchement embêté, Callen avait haussé les épaules en se grattant la nuque.

- C'est un ado, il se bagarre un peu. J'ai pas pensé que c'était bien grave, j'étais pas très sage non plus quand j'étais petit et j'ai pas viré délinquant.

- Il sèche les cours, également… Beaucoup de cours…

Là, l'agent senior devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pris la peine de compter les mots du proviseur et les appels de l'école.

- Des fugues, depuis qu'il est chez vous ?

Ça, il pouvait répondre :

- Non, aucune. C'était lui qui voulait venir vivre ici à la base, je suppose que c'était pas pour se tirer ensuite.

- Hum.

Ça aussi ça commençait à lui mettre les nerfs en pelote… Miss Cooper retira les lunettes qu'elle portait pour écrire et croisa les jambes. Callen anticipa le sermon qui allait suivre.

- Monsieur Callen, si quelques problèmes de discipline ne sont, effectivement, pas alarmant, il est en revanche inadmissible que Monsieur Fryman n'aille pas régulièrement à l'école. Si votre absence vous empêche de vous en assurer, les services sociaux peuvent mettre différents moyens de surveillance à votre disposition. Vous pouvez engager quelqu'un pour s'assurer qu'Alex fasse ses devoirs, aille en cours et mange décemment quand vous n'êtes pas là.

- Je ne l'ai pas pris avec moi pour que quelqu'un d'autre s'en occupe, et j'aime pas l'idée de le fliquer, répondit Callen en se redressant sur sa chaise. Mais vous avez raison, je vais lui parler pour qu'il se calme. Il m'écoute plutôt bien, en règle générale.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Mais vous devez être conscient que vous engager à titre de tuteur légal de cet enfant vous met dans une position de responsabilité vis-à-vis de lui. Responsabilités qui ne correspondent pas seulement à subvenir à ses besoins et à lui offrir un toit, mais également à vous assurer qu'il se comporte correctement.

- Je sais…

- S'il s'avérait que vous en étiez incapable, comprenez bien que, dans l'intérêt de l'enfant, nous nous verrions contraints de le placer de nouveau en famille d'accueil.

Là, Callen était pas passé loin de l'explosion contre laquelle Nate l'avait mis en garde. Non pas que ce que disait la femme était faux. Sauf que remettre Alex en famille d'accueil sous prétexte qu'il y soit mieux surveillé, c'était la plus belle connerie qu'il ait entendue depuis longtemps ! Comme si les familles d'accueil étaient plus compétentes que lui ! Mais encore une fois, dans l'intérêt d'Alex, il avait tenu sa langue, se contentant d'acquiescer humblement.

Inutile de dire que lorsqu'il avait refermé la porte sur le dos d'Adeline Cooper, l'homme et le garçon avaient laissé échappé un soupir de soulagement. Pour passer à autre chose, ils avaient sorti la table et déjeuné dans le jardin.

Mais Callen ne voulait pas remettre les sujets qui fâchent à plus tard, alors le soir même, il avait pris Alex entre quatre yeux.

- On a un problème, _kiddo_.

Alex s'était immédiatement méfié.

- Genre ?

- Genre l'école et les bagarres.

La conversation n'avait été agréable ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Callen n'aimait pas le rôle que ça lui donnait, et Alex avait bien dû formuler 't'es pas mon père' avec différents mots six ou sept fois en guise de réplique. À la fin, le môme s'était fermé comme une huitre, et comme l'agent senior sentait qu'il arrivait au bout de sa patience, il avait laissé tomber pour aujourd'hui et l'avait envoyé dans sa chambre. Le petit n'était pas redescendu de la nuit. Callen avait du se retenir de monter voir si ça allait. Maintenant qu'il commençait à s'habituer, il était temps d'instaurer quelques règles…

_À suivre…_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Laisse-moi t'aider

_**! News ! **__Je sais, je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews. Navrée mais la semaine a été chargée, et celle-là va probablement l'être aussi. Mais je vais quand même prendre le temps de répondre aux inscrits avant d'aller faire autre chose. Je patauge dans ma fic sur Lincoln comme dans mon roman, mais ça n'aide pas vraiment le tome 2 à redémarrer… On verra comment se déroule cette semaine._

_Un big kiss à ma patiente PBG 3_

_**Réponses aux reviews des non inscrits :**_

_Maggy35 :__ Merci pour ton enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir :D voilà la suite._

_DiNozzoGirl :__ Ravie que ça te plaise )_

_**Chapitre 6 : Laisse-moi t'aider…**_

Le lendemain, comme en représailles ou en signe de rébellion, Alex avait eu de nouveaux ennuis. Des ennuis si gros que Callen avait été convoqué dans le bureau du proviseur. Sur le moment il avait cru à une mauvaise blague. Ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis… Bon, fallait dire qu'il avait jamais été au lycée très régulièrement, et rarement deux mois de suite dans le même, en plus, alors…

Alex était resté à attendre dans le couloir. Callen, médusé, avait appris qu'un gamin plus jeune était actuellement à l'hôpital. Il avait un bras cassé, merci Alex Fryman. Al refusait de dire un mot sur le sujet, même pour se défendre, alors tout ce qu'on avait c'était la version du gamin blessé : il était entré dans les toilettes. Alex y séchait une interro de maths. Voyant entrer l'enfant, il lui aurait sèchement ordonné de se tirer, à deux ou trois reprises. Le petit l'avait ignoré, grand mal lui en avait pris : complètement enragé, Alex s'était jeté sur lui, et même lorsqu'il avait crié qu'il allait sortir, il ne s'était pas arrêté avant qu'un professeur, attiré par les cris, ne se décide à entrer et à le retenir. Ça ressemblait si peu à l'Alex qu'il connaissait que Callen avait tenu à parler au prof qui l'avait arrêté. Il ne comprenait pas… Il avait bien compris qu'Al faisait le con, plusieurs familles l'avaient rendu pour cause de violence envers les autres gosses –mais tous ces gosses étaient violents, de toute façon. Mais même lui n'avait jamais attaqué un gamin plus petit que lui juste parce qu'il voulait qu'il bouge de son chemin. Son truc à lui c'était plutôt de jouer les filles de l'air…

Il n'avait rien dis à Alex, dans la voiture, sur le chemin du retour. À la maison, il l'avait laissé monter se calmer dans sa chambre. Puis, quand il avait vu qu'il ne descendait pas pour dîner, il était monté le chercher. Il avait frappé à la porte, puis était entré car il ne recevait pas de réponse. Alex surfait sur internet en écoutant de la musique, casque sur les oreilles. Callen le lui avait retiré.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Que tu me parles sur un autre ton et que tu descendes manger, c'est chaud.

- J'ai pas faim.

Callen réfléchit trois secondes. La solution lui apparaissait d'elle-même, mais elle était radicale et il voulait laisser à Alex au moins une chance, au bénéfice du doute. De nouveau, il lui retira ses écouteurs, et cette fois fit pivoter son fauteuil de force pour le mettre face à lui.

- Maintenant tu te calmes deux secondes, et tu m'écoutes.

Si Alex avait eu dans l'idée de protester, le regard de Callen l'aurait fait taire. Jouer les bons copains, ça allait cinq minutes, et quand il le voulait il pouvait être assez impressionnant.

- C'est toi qu'a fait une connerie, pas moi, alors t'arrête de m'agresser. Tu devrais même la mettre en veilleuse et te faire tout petit, c'est ce qu'on fait en général quand on a merdé…

Dans un regain de vaillance, le môme le coupa :

- Tu m'as même pas demandé ce qui s'était pas passé !

- T'as même pas essayé de te justifier, Alex, ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire. Mais vas-y, je t'écoute, donne moi ta version, ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit pour lui faire face.

Alex ouvrit et referma la bouche une ou deux fois, puis croisa les bras et détourna les yeux. Il avait l'air furieux, et Callen espérait bien que c'était contre lui-même.

- Quoi ? Tu veux faire jouer ton droit à garder le silence ?

- Mais pourquoi tu t'en mêles ? Tu t'en fous, t'es pas mon père !

- Arrête de répéter ça tout le temps ! Je sais que je suis pas ton père, Alex, et j'essaie pas de l'être. J'essaie de faire en sorte que tu puisses rester ici, mais si tu continues à t'attirer des ennuis ça va pas durer !

La menace avait fait son effet, et le gosse avait semblé se dégonfler d'un coup, toute sa colère retombant. Quand il croisa de nouveau le regard de Callen, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, les yeux brillants.

- Tu vas me rendre ?

- Je t'ai déjà dis que non. Mais eux ils peuvent te reprendre si je fais pas mon boulot correctement. Et mon boulot c'est m'assurer que tu vas à l'école tous les jours, que tu sèches pas et que tu te bagarres pas. Merde, Alex, c'est quoi ces conneries ? T'as décidé de devenir la terreur qui démoli la gueule à tout le monde ? Parce que si c'est ça c'est merdique, comme plan, je te le dis !

- Mais c'est pas ça…

Voilà, on y était.

- Regarde-moi…

Comme Alex n'obéissait pas, Callen le prit par le menton. Il se déroba.

- _Kiddo_, regarde-moi, je vais pas te manger.

Il finit par lever les yeux. Il boudait toujours, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. Callen avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait des infos. Plusieurs paragraphes. Voir un chapitre entier.

- Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me parles pas.

- J'ai dis que je te ferai pas d'ennuis…

- Mais c'est stupide, Alex, on va pas s'en sortir comme ça. Tu t'es pratiquement fait virer aujourd'hui, et c'est mon job de m'assurer que ça ne se reproduise pas. Et si y a un problème et que tu ne me parles pas, je ne peux rien faire. Et ça va empirer.

- Jusqu'à ce que tu me rendes ?

- Jusqu'à ce qu'ils te reprennent, rectifia Callen en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel, fatigué de répéter toujours la même chose.

Alex prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler.

- C'est eux qu'ont commencé… Ils disent que je suis le fils du taré qui voulait empoisonner tout le monde. Y a des parents qu'ont voulu qu'on me vire, ceux dont les gosses prenaient des cours de math avec mon père. Ils me parlent plus, tous, ils me regardent comme si je les avais trahi. Ils ont pas mon père, alors c'est moi qui prends tout. Alors je me suis dis…

Il s'interrompit pour renifler et passer son poing sur son visage, pour essuyer les larmes qui lui avaient échappé.

- Je me suis dis que j'allais prendre les devants. S'ils veulent me faire passer pour je sais pas quoi, je peux bien leur donner des raisons de flipper.

Callen fut traversé par une brutale et inexplicable envie de prendre Alex dans ses bras. Et de retourner casser la gueule au proviseur. C'était bien gentil de l'appeler parce que son môme avait démoli quelqu'un, pourquoi personne ne le sonnait quand c'était le sien qui se faisait démolir ? Il fit semblant de ne pas se rendre compte qu'il venait de penser Alex comme 'son' gosse pour la première fois, et lui passa tendrement la main dans les cheveux.

-_ Kiddo_, pourquoi tu m'as rien dis ?

- Parce que t'es pas mon…

La voix d'Alex partait dans les aiguë, et la fin de sa phrase se perdit dans le silence. Callen tendit un bras, pas complètement, juste un peu. Pour lui donner la possibilité. Mais Alex secoua négativement la tête et se passa les deux mains sur le visage pour enlever les dernières larmes, en reniflant.

- C'est pas grave, Callen. Ça va passer, et je vais arrêter de merder.

Comme Alex vivait à Los Angeles et n'en avait pas été déplacé parce que son plus proche parent était dans la région (son père, donc), les services sociaux ne s'étaient pas embêtés en paperasse inutile pour le changer d'école. Callen, lui, n'était pas le genre de personne qui se laisse arrêter par des problèmes de paperasse.

- Tu veux changer d'école ? Y a un lycée à quelques blocs d'ici. Tu prendras le bus, et tu pourras même te lever plus tard.

La dernière phrase tira un sourire à Alex, qui dormait rarement passée six heures du matin, sauf le week-end, et encore. Callen espérait que ça changerait avec le temps, mais s'il s'obstinait à calquer ses horaires sur lui c'était pas gagné.

- Je veux pas te causer d'ennuis…

- Ok, je te propose un truc : on bannit 'je veux pas te causer d'ennuis' parce que c'est un des trucs les plus stupides que j'ai jamais entendu et que ça me vexe, et 't'es pas mon père' parce que je suis au courant et complètement d'accord avec ça. Ça roule ?

Alex n'avait pas ris, mais on en était plus très loin. Plutôt satisfait de lui, Callen avait encore réussi à le convaincre de descendre dîner, et le petit s'était endormi contre lui, dans le canapé, en regardant un film sur son ordinateur. Callen l'avait monté dans son lit avec un soupir de soulagement, et s'était mis en devoir de le faire changer d'école dès le lendemain. À cette période de l'année, c'était loin d'être évident, mais il avait sonné deux ou trois personnes influentes qui lui en devaient une, et Alex avait fait sa rentrée dans le lycée local la semaine suivante. Callen, qui risquait de rentrer tard, cartel en migration oblige, lui avait demandé de l'appeler une fois à la maison, puis lui dire comment ça s'était passé.

Alex téléphona à l'heure dite. Sans bondir de joie, il était plutôt satisfait : personne n'avait trop fait attention à lui, ni réagi à l'entente de son nom de famille. Ici personne ne faisait le lien entre lui et son père. Ça irait.

Les cours, il avait arrêté de les sécher petit à petit, en commençant par sport et maths. Le bulletin suivant, sans être aussi excellent qu'avant l'affaire Fryman, n'était pas mauvais, et la plupart des profs lui dispensaient des encouragement sincères. Callen et Alex en étaient sortis plus confiants l'un en l'autre. Le petit était reconnaissant au grand de l'avoir sorti d'affaires, le grand se disait que si le petit pouvait prendre l'habitude de venir vers lui quand il avait un problème grave plutôt que de s'obstiner à se débrouiller tout seul, ils pourraient peut-être tenir jusqu'aux dix-huit ans d'Alex. Enfin, on pouvait rêver…

_À suivre…_

_(À lundi prochain !)_


	8. Chapitre 7 : Trahison

_**! News !**__ D'accord, Captain, t'as gagné… Le voilà, ton chapitre 7 ! Autrement le tome 2 est toujours en plan._

_**Réponses aux reviews des non inscrits :**_

_Une nouvelle fan :__ Welcome ! Et merci ) T'as vu, il est en avance, tu en m'en veux pas, donc ? Tu vas être contente, on va voir Sam, ici. Enjoy !_

_**Note :**__ ce chapitre est le plus long de tous. Je voulais le couper en deux mais c'était impossible sans perdre l'intensité dramatique (vi, vi…) alors le voilà. J'espère que sa densité ne le rendra pas trop indigeste._

_**Chapitre 7 : Trahison**_

L'affaire Fryman remontait à six bons mois, à présent. Callen avait toujours un peu l'impression de patauger avec Alex, mais ils s'en sortaient, c'était l'essentiel. Du reste, c'était la folie au bureau, l'infiltration de Michelle mettait Sam dans des états pas possibles et son partenaire avait plus que jamais besoin de son soutient. Du coup il était moins souvent disponible. Ce fut pour cette raison que le rendez-vous mensuel d'Alex avec son père fut, ce mois-ci, reporté de deux semaines.

Il sembla à Callen, qui attendait toujours Alex au bout du couloir qui menait au parloir, que le petit était encore plus mal que d'habitude. Il se tenait tellement voûté qu'il perdait cinq bons centimètres. Comme toujours quand il essayait de se protéger en imitant Callen, il avait fermé son visage. Mais ses yeux rougis disaient qu'il avait pleuré.

Callen attendit qu'ils soient sortis de la prison pour demander :

- Ça va, _kiddo _?

Alex répondit 'oui' d'une toute petite voix, en haussant les épaules. Callen n'insista pas. C'était une nouvelle stratégie : quand le gosse ne voulait pas lui parler de ce qui n'allait pas, plutôt que de le cuisiner, il le laissait dans son coin. Mais parallèlement, il faisait tout pour s'occuper de lui. Plutôt que de faire marcher le micro-onde, il commandait un truc qu'il aimait bien, et proposait de regarder un film. Généralement, en cours de route, le môme mettait de lui-même son ordi sur pause pour lui parler avant de s'endormir.

Mais ce soir-là, quand Callen l'appela pour manger, Alex répondit sans quitter sa chambre qu'il n'avait pas faim. Un peu inquiet, l'agent senior lui laissa une heure avant de monter s'assurer qu'il n'était pas malade. Le petit avait éteint les lumières, fermé les rideaux et s'était blotti sous sa couette. Le message était clair.

La situation se dégrada dans les jours qui suivirent. Callen ne voulait pas harceler Alex, et de toute façon pour ça il aurait fallu qu'il soit plus présent à la maison. Mais chaque fois qu'il passait et qu'il n'était pas là, il laissait un post-it sur la porte du frigo en lui demandant si ça allait. Le truc c'était que le petit ne répondait jamais. Il ne restait plus en bas avec lui, le soir, avant d'aller se coucher, et s'enfermait dans le mutisme. Callen sentait la frustration le gagner. C'était trop con, il avait l'impression que tous les progrès faits au cours du dernier mois partaient en fumée. Et ce depuis la visite d'Alex à son père… Mais qu'est-ce que Fryman avait encore fait ? Deux fois, il faillit rouler jusqu'à la prison pour le secouer un bon coup et le faire parler, mais il savait que ça n'était pas une bonne idée, que ça aggraverait la situation plutôt qu'autre chose. Il était de nouveau à cours d'idées. Et il avait beau se dire que ça n'était pas la première fois, sûrement pas la dernière, et que jusqu'ici il avait toujours fini par trouver une solution… Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander, à chaque fois que ça arrivait, si ça n'était pas la fin de leur tentative de cohabitation.

NCIS LA

Ce matin-là, il croisa Alex dans la cuisine à l'heure du petit déjeuner, alors qu'il se préparait un thé. L'enfant mit un toast dans le grille-pain. Quelque part dans une autre pièce, le téléphone de Callen sonna, il avait dû l'oublier.

- Tu peux surveiller l'eau deux secondes ?

Alex acquiesça rapidement et l'agent senior quitta la pièce. Oh, quoi ? Trente secondes ? Il revint téléphone à l'oreille, Eric qui avait des infos sur l'enquête en cours. Il raccrocha et, tout en mettant le thé à infuser, composa le numéro de Sam pour lui donner rendez-vous à l'adresse que venait de lui fournir Eric. Puis il raccrocha et but son thé.

Ce ne fut qu'après en avoir pris deux longues gorgées qu'il nota qu'Alex le regardait, tétanisé. Incapable de dissimuler l'horreur sur son visage. Callen réfréna un élan de panique, posa sa tasse et prit le gosse par les épaules. Étrangement trouble, le gosse…

- Alex ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu me fais peur !

Alex tremblait des pieds à la tête à présent. Il essaya d'articuler quelque chose, mais le sang battait aux tempes de Callen et il ne l'entendit pas. Minute. Le sang lui battait les tempes, le gosse était trouble… Et la pièce… Tanguait… Oh merde, il tenait plus debout…

- Callen, croassa Alex en l'aidant à s'asseoir.

L'agent senior essaya de maîtriser sa respiration, alors que les premiers maux de tête se faisaient sentir. Il connaissait ces symptômes. Il les connaissait parce qu'il les avait déjà expérimenté. Il essaya de serrer le bras d'Alex, mais il ne pouvait déjà plus fermer le poing. Lever la tête pour croiser son regard fut une épreuve de force.

- Qu'est-ce que… tu…

- J'suis désolé, gémit Alex, au bord de la panique. J'voulais pas, pardon, j'veux pas, j'voulais pas…

- 911, souffla Callen en lui fourrant son téléphone dans la main avant de basculer sur le sol, incapable de tenir sur sa chaise.

En larmes et toujours tremblant, Alex dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour composer le numéro. Au sol, Callen s'obligeait à respirer lentement, et se concentrait pour ne pas s'évanouir. Il parvint à toucher la cheville d'Alex pour attirer son attention, et le petit se laissa tomber près de lui, téléphone à l'oreille.

- Ça sonne, Callen, accroche-toi… Pardon, j'suis tellement désolé…

Il fallait qu'il se taise et qu'il l'écoute, sinon il avait de fortes chances d'y passer.

- Shhhh…, finit par siffler l'agent senior, un peu exaspéré.

Le gosse se tut enfin et Callen, inspirant un grand coup, parvint à dire :

- Dis leur… Besoin de… Nitrite d'amyle, nitrite de sodium et… Thiosulfate de sodium.

Il avait failli ne pas réussir à se rappeler du nom du dernier. Il avait appris ça en bossant sur l'affaire Fryman. Ironie du sort, hein ? S'il ne s'était pas senti aussi faible, il aurait franchement ricané.

Il ne se souvenait plus tout à fait de ce qui s'était passé ensuite, il était trop occupé à obliger ses poumons à fonctionner, à forcer son cœur à battre. Alex avait paniqué au téléphone, il espérait que ça ne ralentirait pas les secours. Et puis quand il avait senti plusieurs mains sur lui, il était parti du principe qu'il pouvait passer le relais à d'autres pour le garder en vie, et il avait sombré dans les ténèbres.

NCIS LA

Au réveil, sans surprise, il était couché dans un lit d'hôpital, et Sam était à son chevet. Un œil sur la pendule lui apprit qu'on était le soir, mais la tentative d'empoisonnement du gamin pouvait tout aussi bien dater d'il y a quinze jours.

- Combien de temps ? demanda Callen.

Du moins il essaya, mais sa gorge sèche refusa de répondre. Ça, ça voulait dire au moins vingt-quatre heures. Il toussota pour attirer l'attention de Sam, qui sembla profondément soulagé de le voir émerger. Deux jours ?

- De l'eau, siffla l'agent senior.

- Tu nous as fait une belle peur, G, dit Sam en lui donnant un verre muni d'une paille.

Après quelques gorgées, Callen était de nouveau en état de parler.

- Combien de temps ?

- T'es dans les vapes depuis avant-hier matin.

Ok, c'était moins grave que ce qu'il pensait. Restait à savoir où était Alex et où est-ce que tout le monde en était point de vue enquête.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- On espérait que tu pourrais nous le dire…

- J'ai besoin de votre version.

Sam sembla hésiter une seconde, puis se redressa sur sa chaise.

- C'est le fils de Fryman qui nous a appelé…

- Alex.

- C'est ça. À ce moment là ça faisait déjà deux heures que tu étais à l'hosto, mais le petit était trop choqué pour y penser, il a dit qu'il avait réalisé qu'il avait encore ton téléphone dans la main seulement quand une infirmière lui a demandé s'il y avait des gens à prévenir que tu étais là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dis ?

- Rien, il était complètement incohérent. On a fini par appeler Nate, qui a pris le relais et nous a dit que le plus simple, c'était d'attendre que tu émerges, et de te laisser gérer ça comme tu voulais. Je suis pas sûr de comment on doit le prendre.

Callen médita un instant sur ce que venait de lui dire son ami. Une chose était sûre, ils ne savaient pas qu'Alex avait essayé de le tuer. Bon, Nate était peut-être au courant, à ce stade, pour ce qu'il en savait. Si c'était le cas, il était d'ailleurs vachement sympa de le laisser gérer ça lui-même…

- G, qu'est-ce que le petit Fryman faisait chez toi ?

Ah oui tiens, avec ça il avait failli oublier que personne n'était au courant… Mais y avait plus urgent.

- Je te raconterai, là faut que je lui parle. Il est où ?

- On n'a pas réussi à le convaincre de bouger de l'hôpital. Quoiqu'il se soit passé, il est terrorisé à l'idée de te perdre… Tu lui as fait quoi, à ce pauvre gosse ? ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Callen esquissa un sourire qui lui fit mal au visage.

- Tu veux bien me l'amener, s'il-te-plaît ? Faut vraiment qu'on cause, lui et moi…

- Le toubib va vouloir te voir d'abord, je te l'envoie et je reviens avec le gosse.

- Ok.

Alex entra au moment où le médecin sortait. Il avait l'air minuscule à côté de Sam, et n'osait pas lever la tête.

- Tu nous laisses, Sam ?

L'agent Hannah darda un regard interrogateur vers son coéquipier. Comme ce dernier ne faisait pas mine d'y donner réponse, il traduisit par 'plus tard', et sortir en fermant derrière lui.

Alex ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, les yeux toujours sur le carrelage.

- Viens voir par là, dit Callen.

Entre temps, il avait fait redresser son lit, car il n'était pas encore assez en forme pour s'asseoir. Le docteur lui avait dis qu'une infirmière allait passer et lui apporterait à manger. Autant se dépêcher, donc.

- Callen, commença Alex.

- Tais-toi, j'ai plus urgent à faire qu'écouter tes jérémiades. Tu t'assieds et tu réponds à mes questions.

Il n'y eut pas de 't'es pas mon père', cette fois. Alex s'exécuta en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Callen savait maintenant qu'il faisait ça pour se retenir de pleurer.

- Le cyanure, tu l'as trouvé où ?

Le gosse marmonna une réponse inintelligible. Callen n'avait pas de patience pour lui, à cet instant.

- Arrête de jouer les martyrs et répond, j'ai pas que ça à foutre. Où t'as eu le cyanure ?

- J'avais une… Une adresse…

- Tu vas me l'écrire. Tu sais le nom de la personne qui te l'a donnée ?

Hochement de tête négatif.

- Tu saurais le reconnaître ?

Hochement de tête positif.

- C'est ton père qui t'as dis de faire ça ?

Hésitation.

- Répond ou barre-toi.

- Oui, avoua Alex du bout des lèvres.

Sur un bloc note qui se trouvait au chevet de Callen, il griffonna l'adresse. L'agent senior la lui prit aussitôt des mains, puis lui ordonna de sortir et de lui envoyer Sam.

- Et je te déconseille d'essayer de tirer, je suis déjà bien remonté mais ça peut encore empirer !

Il y allait certes un peu fort, mais Callen avait eu sa dose de trahison. Là la coupe était pleine.

- Le cyanure vient de là, annonça l'agent senior en tendant le bloc à son partenaire, qui le prit en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu comptes m'expliquer ?

- Envoie Deeks et Kensi là-bas, et ensuite assied-toi.

Tout en vidant le plateau qu'une infirmière avait bel et bien fini par lui apporter, Callen raconta à Sam les grandes lignes de ces six derniers mois. L'autre attendit qu'il ait fini pour lui demander calmement s'il était sûr de ne pas être tombé sur la tête.

- Je me pose régulièrement la question depuis que j'ai signé ce foutu papelard… Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, Sam ?

- Tu ferais mieux de demander à Nate, si tu veux mon avis, répondit l'autre, qui se moquait sincèrement de lui à présent.

- Ça me fait pas rire…

- Que t'ais failli mourir ? Moi non plus, mais ton incapacité chronique à te tenir tranquille, celle-là par contre… Ça te suffit pas, les journées à se faire tirer dessus, à avoir des bâtiments qui explosent juste au moment où on en sort ? En plus il faut que t'aille chercher des ennuis supplémentaires ? Tu pouvais pas juste faire des heures sup, comme tout le monde ?

- T'es chiant, Sam, grogna Callen, même si intérieurement, il riait aussi.

La plupart du temps c'était l'inverse. Callen riait extérieurement alors qu'intérieurement, il s'inquiétait. Y avait qu'avec Sam que ça fonctionnait dans l'autre sens. Ah, sacré Sam…

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Kensi et Deeks doivent avoir arrêté tout ce qui traînait encore à ton adresse, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de tout ce monde ?

- S'ils pouvaient avouer d'eux-mêmes être en contact avec Fryman et avoir fourni le cyanure au petit, ça m'arrangerait.

- Je vois. Et rapport au petit, justement, tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Sonner son assistant social et lui dire de me le remettre en famille d'accueil au moins jusqu'à ce que je sorte de l'hôpital.

- Ah parce que tu comptes le reprendre, après ?

Callen planta ses yeux dans ceux de Sam. Il lui faisait confiance pour comprendre ce qu'il allait dire à présent.

- Je lui ai fait une promesse. Là, c'est sûr, il a déconné, et il va sûrement flipper comme un fou de voir que je le renvois aux sociaux, il va croire que je le fous dehors. Mais mine de rien, sa connerie va peut-être débloquer les choses… Je veux lui donner une leçon, mais quand il verra que je le garde alors qu'il a essayé de me tuer… Il sera bien obligé de me faire confiance, après ça, parce qu'il pourra sûrement jamais faire pire. Et partant de là, on arrivera peut-être à reconstruire quelque chose sur des bases saines…

Sam hocha la tête sans rien dire. La confiance des enfants abandonnés, c'était définitivement plus le domaine de compétence de Callen que le sien, il voulait bien le croire sur parole. Mais il avait encore une question.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé, G ?

L'autre haussa les épaules avec fatalisme.

- Sais pas. Sans doute parce que t'aurai réussi à me convaincre de ne pas le faire.

- Tu sais que je t'aurai soutenu, à la fin, de toute façon…

- Oui, je le sais bien, c'est pas ça le problème. T'aurais été avec moi quelque soit mon choix, c'est juste qu'avant tu m'aurais fait toute une argumentation pour me convaincre que c'était une connerie. Et t'aurais eu raison. Va savoir pourquoi, faut croire que j'avais désespérément envie de la faire, cette connerie, alors je t'ai rien dis…

Sam eut un petit rire. Ça se tenait. Et c'était Callen tout craché. Et maintenant qu'il en était, il avait pitié du petit Fryman. Callen n'avait pas vu dans quel état il était ces derniers jours. C'était clair que le gosse culpabilisait à mort. Au moins autant qu'il était terrifié à l'idée que Callen le foute à la porte, ce qui lui pendait au nez. Et ça n'allait pas s'arranger si Callen le renvoyait aux sociaux.

- Dis donc, le gamin…

- Ouaip ?

- Plutôt que de le remettre dans les pattes des sociaux, même provisoirement, tu préférerais pas que je te le garde ? On a la place…

- Je peux pas te demander ça, Sam…

- Tu demandes rien, c'est mon idée. Michelle comprendra, et c'est juste provisoire. Vu comme tu récupères vite, le toubib va vouloir te garder une petite semaine. Te connaissant, tu seras sorti dans deux jours, maximum, et tu reprendras le petit. Deal ?

Callen n'y avait pas réfléchi à trois fois. C'était vrai qu'il rechignait à faire une frousse pareille à Alex, même pour lui donner une leçon. Même s'il l'avait bien cherché.

- Deal. Mais s'il pose problème, tu m'appelles tout de suite, ok ?

- Ok. Je lui dis ou tu lui dis ?

- Dis lui juste de revenir là, on va avoir encore une petite conversation avant que je le laisse entre tes mains…

NCIS LA

Alex n'était pas mieux que la fois d'avant. À vrai dire, il avait la tête de l'accusé qui se sait condamné mais qui doit quand même attendre le verdict. Histoire de le mettre bien mal à l'aise, Callen laissa filer le silence. Le pauvre gosse avait du mal à ne pas se tortiller sur sa chaise.

- Vas-y, Alex, explique-moi.

Comme il ne disait toujours rien, Callen soupira bruyamment.

- Je te donnerai pas d'autre occasion de le faire, alors si t'as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense, c'est maintenant…

Cette fois, Alex se mordit la lèvre si fort qu'il se fit saigner. Mais il le cacha et, tout bas, raconta ce qui s'était passé.

**Une semaine plus tôt**

_- Tu quoi ?_

_Son père avait posé la question d'un ton incrédule. Et froid. Si froid qu'Alex en avait frissonné, de l'autre côté de la vitre en plexiglas du parloir._

_- Je suis allé habiter chez l'agent Callen, répéta-t-il bravement._

_- T'as pas fait ça, Alex. Dis-moi que t'as pas fait ça, pas toi…_

_- J'suis désolé, Papa…_

_Alex était de nouveau au bord des larmes, et il commençait à en avoir marre, il avait l'impression d'être une lopette._

_- Ils arrêtaient pas de me changer de maison…_

_- Il n'y a que ça qui compte pour toi ? Et la cause, Alex ? La cause… !_

_Alex avait envie de crier que la cause avait foutu son père en prison pour le restant de ses jours. Il avait envie de crier qu'il se foutait de la cause, qu'il lui en voulait, même, à la cause. Mais il savait que son père le prendrait forcément très mal, alors il fit comme Callen : il se retint._

_- C'était pas pour trahir, Papa, ça n'a rien à voir. J'ai juste… Je voulais rester dans la même maison, et il avait dis que je pouvais rester chez lui…_

_- Il t'a corrompu ! Je savais qu'ils parviendraient à te corrompre maintenant que je ne suis plus là, tu es trop faible…_

_- Non, c'est pas vrai, j'suis pas faible, Papa ! cria Alex. C'était mon idée, Papa, il essayait pas de me corrompre ! Et même il voulait pas au début, il pensait que ça marcherait pas ! C'était pas la cause, Papa, c'était juste moi ! Moi qui avait besoin d'une maison ! Tu comprends ?_

_Il était clair que Fryman ne comprenait pas, qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Alex commençait juste à réaliser à quel point… Petit à petit, le visage de son père se ferma. Complètement._

_- Dans ce cas, tu n'es pas un traître._

_Alex ne soupira pas de soulagement. Il sentait venir le sale coup…_

_- Non, répéta son père. Tu n'es pas un traître, puisque tu n'as jamais vraiment été des nôtres. Je crois que tu n'es même plus mon fils…_

_L'enfant sentit la panique le gagner. Non, non, c'était pas juste, il pouvait pas faire ça, il savait pas à quel point il avait besoin de lui, il était tout ce qu'il avait… De nouveau, ses yeux le brûlaient, mais, rageur, il les frotta avant de recommencer à pleurer._

_- J'te demande pardon, Papa… J'te jure que j'suis fidèle à la cause… S'il-te-plaît, je ferai n'importe quoi, s'il-te-plaît…_

_Oui, c'était bien là le problème d'Alex, il était toujours prêt à faire n'importe quoi. Et ça, son père le savait bien. Tuer un agent fédéral… DNA revendiquerait aussitôt l'attentat, ce serait le chaos, un chaos à l'issu duquel ils pourraient procéder à l'avènement d'une ère nouvelle… Décidément, c'était une occasion en or, Alex pouvait peut-être encore être sauvé pour la cause…_

NCIS LA

- Alors t'as fait ça pour lui ?

Alex leva la tête, étonné du ton presque dédaigneux de Callen. Il ne le regardait même pas.

- C'est mon père…

- Et ça excuse tout ? C'est la seule chose importante ?

Devant l'air abasourdi d'Alex, Callen trouva la force de se redresser dans son lit pour le regarder bien en face.

- Un de mes amis a tiré sur son père, un jour. Il était violent, il le battait. Il l'a pas épargné sous prétexte que c'était son père. Il lui a pas cherché d'excuse sous prétexte que c'était son père. Il a eu l'intelligence de voir que quelqu'un lui faisait du mal et de se défendre. Si ton père te disait de te jeter par la fenêtre, tu obéirais aveuglément parce que c'est ton père ? Non, ne répond pas, c'est même pas la peine…

Le petit reporta donc son attention sur ses chaussures pendant que l'agent senior retournait se perdre dans la contemplation de la fenêtre.

- T'as failli me tuer, Alex. T'as essayé de me tuer et t'as failli réussir. Tu sais ce qu'a dis le médecin ? Il a dis que si les secours étaient arrivées deux minutes plus tard, ils n'auraient rien pu faire. Je serai mort. Je serai mort en ce moment, Alex, et c'est toi qui m'aurais tué…

Comprenant bien que le petit n'avait pas la force ni la volonté de lui dire d'arrêter, Callen se tut de lui-même. Puis, enfin, il reporta son attention sur lui et parla d'un ton moins froid. Alex continuait d'enfoncer ses dents dans la chair de sa lèvre inférieure.

- Je voulais siffler ton assistant social et te remettre en famille d'accueil, parce que tu peux pas rester à squatter l'hôpital jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à m'évader.

Impossible de manquer le soudain sursaut qui tendit tout le corps d'Alex. Callen rencontra ses yeux. _Pitié pitié pitié pitié pitié pitié pitié pitié pitié pitié pitié pitié…_ Il se dépêcha de regarder ailleurs avant de céder à la tentation de laisser tomber…

- T'as de la chance, Sam t'as à la bonne. Tu te souviens de Sam ? ajouta-t-il, alors que ce dernier entrait dans la pièce.

Alex jeta un rapide coup d'œil au géant noir avant de hocher tout doucement la tête.

- Sam propose que tu restes chez lui jusqu'à ce que je sorte d'ici et que je décide ce que je vais faire de toi. C'est gentil, non ?

- Si, souffla Alex.

- Ouais, il est gentil, Sam. T'as rien à dire à Sam, Alex ?

Le petit s'éclaircit un peu la gorge et parvint à articuler d'une voix blanche :

- Merci.

- De rien. On va passer chez toi pour que tu récupères quelques affaires, juste de quoi te changer pendant quelques jours.

- Je te préviens, Alex, intervint Callen. Si tu causes le moindre ennui à Sam ou à sa famille, je sais vraiment pas ce que je vais faire… C'est compris ?

- Oui, souffla Alex.

- J'ai pas entendu.

- Oui, j'ai compris, Callen, répéta-t-il plus fort.

- Ok. Garde-le à l'œil, ajouta l'agent senior à l'adresse de son partenaire, tandis que ce dernier sortait en entraînant le gosse avec lui.

Il lui adressa un bref hochement de tête en guise de réponse, puis ferma la porte. Épuisé, Callen se laissa retomber sur les oreillers. Seulement à cet instant, il s'autorisa à repenser à ce qui s'était passé. Putain, ils avaient vraiment merdé… !

_À suivre…_

_(Et on oublie pas de faire sa BA en reviewant !)_


	9. Chapitre 8 : Confiance perdue

_**! News ! **__Étant dans mon roman jusqu'au cou, inutile de dire que le tome II en souffre, mais je vous ai promis de le finir et je tiendrai parole –de toute façon pour le moment vous vous en foutez, vous êtes dans le tome I ^^ Je répond aux inscrits par MP là, dans les minutes qui viennent._

_**Réponses aux reviews des non inscrits :**_

_Une nouvelle fan :__ yep, Alex a légèrement déconné… Mais non, Sam ne va pas torturer Alex, et d'ailleurs c'est plutôt Michelle qui va s'occuper de lui vu le boulot infernal qu'il a… J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Et merci pour tous tes compliments *rougit*_

_**Chapitre 8 : Confiance perdue**_

Finalement, Callen ne reprit pas Alex tout de suite. En sortant de l'hôpital, il commença par aller rejoindre tout le monde à l'OPS, pour se tenir au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête. Hetty lui avait donné quinze jours de congé maladie obligatoires. Tout le monde savait très bien qu'on aurait de la chance s'il en faisait seulement la moitié.

- Ne devriez-vous pas être chez vous à vous reposer, Monsieur Callen ?

Hetty arborait son air faussement sévère, que Callen savait lire comme l'équivalent d'un sourire malicieux qui ne s'adressait qu'à son interlocuteur. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait là. Sans lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour le dire, elle lui fit signe de la suivre jusqu'à son bureau. Callen était légèrement pressé, mais elle aurait pu tout aussi bien le renvoyer chez lui à coups de pied aux fesses, alors il ne protesta pas et s'assit dans le siège qu'elle lui désignait.

- Il y a une chose que j'aimerai savoir, commença la vieille femme. À quel moment comptiez-vous indiquer votre changement de situation familiale dans votre dossier ?

Callen sourit. Un vrai sourire qui monta jusqu'à ses yeux. Ça faisait longtemps. Et ça faisait du bien.

- Comme si vous ne le saviez pas…

- Là n'est pas la question…

- J'ai mis son numéro de portable dans la case 'personne à prévenir en cas d'urgence'.

D'accord, il tournait autour du pot. Mais il était quand même pas obligé de donner une conférence de presse chaque fois qu'il se passait un truc dans sa vie privé, si ?

- Monsieur Callen…

Apparemment si.

- Écoutez Hetty, ça n'a pas d'incidence sur le travail…

- Ça en a quand le fils d'un homme que vous avez arrêté tente de vous empoisonner en imitant la méthode de son père.

Callen décida que dissiper le malentendu au plus vite était encore la meilleure chose à faire. Tiens, il était marrant à donner des conseils qu'il ne suivait pas lui-même… Parce que s'il en avait parlé dès le début, la situation serait quand même plus simple.

- Il n'a pas fait ça pour imiter son père, Hetty. Il a eu peur de le perdre, Fryman l'a plus ou moins menacé de ne plus le considérer comme son fils s'il ne le faisait pas. C'est un môme, il a eu peur et il s'est fait manipuler. Pas de quoi l'envoyer en prison. Ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose si vous aviez été au courant, si ?

- Je suppose que non. Monsieur Getz voulait vous voir.

Le contraire l'aurait étonné… Cela dis, c'était probablement pas une mauvaise idée, le psy aurait peut-être des conseils à lui donner pour gérer un gosse de douze ans qui avait définitivement besoin de changer de figure paternelle. Et bien sûr c'était lui qui allait devoir s'y coller, ça faisait pas un pli…

Hetty l'ayant congédié d'un geste, il alla droit à l'espace de travail. Kensi lui souhaita un bon retour en le prenant dans ses bras, comme à son habitude, et Deeks lui donna une poignée de main.

- Ça va, avec Alex ? demanda Callen à Sam, en lui rendant son accolade.

- Il ne mange presque pas, et Michelle pense qu'il ne dort pas non plus. Pas bavard. On est un peu inquiets, pour être honnête.

- Il croit que je vais le lâcher, il flippe. Ça ira mieux quand je l'aurai récupéré. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, vous en êtes où avec les dealers de cyanure ?

- On en a trouvé tout un stock à l'adresse donnée par Alex, répondit Marty. Posséder du cyanure n'est pas illégal, mais Eric et Nell ont hacké leurs ordinateurs et ont trouvé des liens avec DNA. Ils cherchent encore comment ils ont communiqué avec Fryman. Mais les hommes qu'on a arrêtés ne disent rien, et on ne va pas pouvoir les garder indéfiniment si on a rien pour les inculper.

- Je pensais montrer des photos au petit, intervint Sam. Peut-être qu'il en reconnaîtra quelques uns.

- Ouais, fait ça, mais même si c'est le cas ils pourront toujours prétendre qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il allait en faire…

- Attendez, les interrompit Kensi. Y a un truc que je comprend pas : pourquoi on s'embête alors qu'Alex peut tous les faire inculper et condamner en témoignant ?

- Parce que s'il essaye de me tuer quand son père le lui ordonne, répondit Callen, y a de fortes chances qu'il refuse de témoigner contre lui. Et ça, je ne veux pas l'y forcer. Fryman reste son père. Il ne mérite pas un fils qui l'aime autant, mais s'il est jugé coupable c'est la peine de mort assurée, et Alex ne mérite pas d'avoir ce poids sur les épaules.

Par la suite, il fut décidé que Kensi et Deeks allaient interroger Fryman en prison pendant que Callen et Sam se rendaient chez ce dernier. Callen pensait en profiter pour ramener Alex à la maison, mais ils choisirent de ne pas le prévenir. L'agent senior voulait que le gosse reste un moment dans l'incertitude, pour que ça le marque. Il ne devait jamais oublier ça.

- Je t'ai trouvé étonnamment clément, vis-à-vis du petit, dit son partenaire, alors qu'ils roulaient vers chez lui.

- À propos de quoi ?

- Du fait de ne pas vouloir lui faire porter le poids de la condamnation de Fryman.

- C'est un gosse. J'essaie de garder ça à l'esprit. Et de me mettre un peu à sa place.

- Moi, même gosse, même pour mon père, j'aurai pas fait ça…

- Ton père n'était pas un fanatique, Sam, il ne t'a pas élevé dans ce genre d'ambiance… On ne peut pas être sûr de ce qu'on aurait fait à sa place, on y est pas. Et en ce qui me concerne, Alex est tout autant victime que coupable, dans cette histoire.

Encore une fois, Sam choisit de ne pas affronter Callen sur son propre terrain d'expertise –si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le salon, Alex était assis à table, visiblement en train de faire des maths. Michelle gardait un œil sur lui tout en cuisinant le déjeuner. Le garçon sursauta en voyant Callen. Ce dernier commença par saluer Michelle avant de lui adresser la parole.

- Rassemble tes affaires, on va partir.

Alex ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et disparut aussi sec dans l'escalier.

- Merci de vous en être occupé.

- Tu nous dois un ou deux baby-sittings, lança Michelle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Je m'en souviendrais… Il n'a pas posé de problème ?

- Non, ça a été. Mais si je peux me permettre un conseil, surveille qu'il mange bien et qu'il fasse des nuits complètes. Et si ça ne va pas, fais lui voir quelqu'un. Parce qu'il va se rendre malade s'il continue comme ça...

- Il peut, grommela Sam. Il a failli tuer G !

- T'en fais pas pour ça, répondit doucement l'intéressé.

Alex redescendit moins de cinq minutes plus tard, avec son sac-à-dos. Callen fit défiler des photos sur son téléphone et le lui donna.

- Regarde ça avant qu'on y aille et dis-moi si t'en reconnais un.

Alex hésitait. Sam se demanda s'il avait du mal à les reconnaître ou s'il se demandait s'il allait les donner ou pas. Finalement, il montra deux photos.

- Lui, il était là. Et lui il m'a donné le cyanure, il avait l'air de m'attendre.

- Aucun des autres ?

- Y avait d'autres gens mais j'ai pas fait attention. Je sais pas si c'est eux.

C'était mieux que rien, et Callen envoya les deux photos identifiées à Kensi. Alex se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, il avait l'air pressé.

- T'as pas quelque chose à dire à Sam et à Michelle ? demanda Callen, pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

- Merci.

- Prend soin de toi, répondit Michelle.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot dans la voiture. Alex regardait défiler le paysage, absolument persuadé que Callen allait le débarquer dans une nouvelle famille d'accueil. Il ne se rebellait même pas, il savait que c'était mérité. Il était tellement soulagé que Callen ne soit pas mort ! Il se serait détesté s'il l'avait tué. Là, plusieurs jours plus tard, il se demandait même comment il avait pu… Le simple fait d'y penser lui donna la nausée et il appuya son front sur la vitre en respirant par le nez.

Il mit un moment à réaliser qu'ils prenaient le chemin de la maison. Mais il se retint de sauter de joie : bien sûr, il fallait qu'il récupère ses affaires avant de partir, ça paraissait logique…

Mais Callen ne lui ordonna pas de faire son sac. À vrai dire, il ne lui dit pas un mot, et partit dans la cuisine en le laissant tout seul dans l'entrée. Au bout d'un moment, Alex remonta dans sa chambre –enfin, son ex chambre. Il ouvrit son grand sac de sport, mais il n'était plus certain de rien, alors il s'allongea sur son lit et se perdit dans la contemplation du plafond.

Kensi et Deeks contactèrent Callen en début de soirée.

- Fryman te croit mort, et s'en vante à mots couverts, mais sans jamais l'avouer directement.

- D'ailleurs, au bout de cinq minutes, il ne voulait plus nous parler en l'absence de son avocat. Mais il nie complètement avoir piloté son gamin pour qu'il te tue.

- C'est pas une surprise, répliqua l'agent senior, avec une pointe d'amertume. Et les deux hommes que le petit a reconnu ?

- Sous les verrous, on les cuisine. Mais même s'ils donnent Fryman, son avocat dira que la parole de deux criminels ne peut pas être prise au sérieux. Même en impliquant Alex, s'il refuse de témoigner ils diront qu'il a voulu venger son père et qu'il a pris la décision tout seul.

- Ça, ça confirme mon plan de ne pas y mêler Alex s'il ne veut pas témoigner. Ils sont foutus de nous l'envoyer je ne sais où…

- Mais tu vas faire quoi, alors, Callen ?

- Et puis qu'est-ce qu'on écris dans le rapport ?

- Rien pour l'instant, continuez de cuisiner les dealers de cyanure. On se tient au courant, d'accord ?

- Ça marche.

Dans la soirée, il appela le petit pour qu'il descende mettre la table et dîner. Voyant qu'Alex chipotait et prétendait n'avoir pas faim, il insista.

- Sam et Michelle m'ont dis que tu mangeais presque rien. Si t'es malade tu le dis et je t'envois chez le médecin. Sinon t'arrête de faire l'enfant et tu manges un peu, t'as sport demain. D'ailleurs t'as fais ton sac ?

- Non…

- Tu le feras après manger, la dernière fois tu l'as préparé à la dernière minute, t'as oublié la moitié des choses et t'as failli rater le bus. T'as fait tes devoirs ?

- Oui…

- Je vérifierai avant que t'ailles te coucher.

Alex se sentait largué. A priori Callen n'avait pas prévu de le rendre mais… C'était bizarre, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à lui poser toutes ces questions ? Il l'avait jamais vraiment surveillé…

- Mange, répéta l'agent senior en voyant qu'il ne touchait toujours pas à son assiette.

Le môme finit par s'exécuter, machinalement, mais il cogitait toujours.

Il tint bon vingt-quatre heures, à ce régime là, avant de craquer. Callen profitait de son pseudo congé maladie pour rester à la maison, et même son père n'avait jamais été autant sur son dos. Il allait même jusqu'à jeter un œil dans sa chambre quand il passait devant, pour vérifier ce qu'il faisait. Il lui adressait la parole, mais seulement pour lui demander un truc ou pour lui donner un ordre. Il n'était pas plus froid que ça… Mais pas amical non plus. Complètement neutre. À bout de nerfs, Alex finit par lâcher sa fourchette, le soir suivant.

- Callen…

L'adulte leva les yeux de son assiette.

- Oui ?

- Tu me… rends pas, alors ?

- Faut croire que non.

- Ok. Cool. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'ai promis de ne pas le faire. Tenir ses promesses, c'est important. Mais je comprendrais que ça te passe complètement au dessus de la tête.

- Mais ça va tout le temps se passer comme ça, maintenant ? Tu vas tout le temps surveiller ce que je fais et on sera plus du tout… amis ?

Callen soupira et s'appuya au dossier de sa chaise, bras croisés.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi, Alex ? T'as essayé de me tuer, tu veux pas que je te félicite, non plus ?

- Mais pourquoi tu me fous pas à la porte ? Ça annule pas les promesses, quand la personne à qui tu l'as fait a voulu te tuer ?

- Tu veux partir ? Parce que tu peux, hein ? La porte est ouverte…

- Non, j'veux pas partir… !

Cette conversation aux accents agressifs secouait peut-être le gamin un peu trop fort, surtout qu'il était déjà nerveux. Alors Callen décida de trancher dans le vif et d'aller droit au but, histoire qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute.

- T'as pas l'air de bien saisir, alors je vais te faire un topo : t'as fait une énorme connerie. Une connerie pour laquelle tu pourrais aller en centre de détention pour mineurs. Avec mes collègues, on cherche encore ce qu'on va écrire dans le rapport pour pas t'impliquer… Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que t'es un gosse qui s'est fait complètement manipuler par son père. Sauf que le seul moyen de le prouver serait que tu témoignes contre lui, et comme il n'a qu'un mot à dire pour que tu trahisses quelqu'un qui se coupe en quatre pour t'aider depuis six mois, je suppose qu'on ne peut pas compter sur toi pour ça, pas vrai ? Alors non, je suis pas content, et je t'ai déjà dis que j'étais pas ton copain. Je suis ton tuteur. Aux yeux de la loi, ça veut juste dire que je dois te garder à l'œil et m'occuper de toi, rien ne m'oblige à être gentil, complice ou cool. Et rien ne m'oblige à te faire confiance. Et j'espère que tu comprendras que je peux pas être ami ni faire confiance à quelqu'un qui a essayé de m'empoisonner. Ok ?

Alex hocha tout doucement la tête sans le regarder, et se remit à manger en silence. Callen soupira avant de l'imiter. Maintenant qu'il lui avait expliqué la situation de son point de vue, il allait le laisser mijoter et méditer là dessus quelques temps. Et ensuite on verrait ce que ça donnerait.

_À suivre…_


	10. Chapitre 9 : Faire face

_**! News ! **__Dans la réécriture d'un roman jusqu'au cou, j'ai complètement lâché le tome II mais je prévoir de le terminer avant Septembre et de commencer à le poster en Octobre (car je serai en Russie dans un trou perdu sans ordinateur ni wi-fi (je sais même pas si y aura l'électricité) pendant trois semaines en Septembre. Pour ceux que ça intéresse je me suis ouvert un compte tumblr, je vais mettre les noms de mes deux blogs sur mon profil. Le premier permet juste de suivre mes actualités, un peu comme une page facebook, mais le deuxième va me servir à mettre en ligne un roman, chapitre par chapitre, que j'ai décidé d'écrire en anglais. N'hésitez pas à venir le lire (enfin pour l'instant y a rien à lire mais ça va venir ^^)._

_**Réponses aux reviews des non inscrits :**_

_Une nouvelle fan :__ *agite les mains* rhâ, trop de compliments, trop de compliment oui moi aussi j'aimais bien le coup des mots sur le frigo ) voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira et que tu me suis toujours ! :)_

_**Chapitre 9 : Faire face**_

Alex passa la semaine suivante à cogiter. En ce qui concernait la 'punition' de Callen, il acceptait son sort. C'était même limite s'il trouvait pas ça trop gentil. Mais même si l'ambiance craignait, il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à partir. Et puis… Si Callen ne le chassait pas quand il essayait de le tuer, il le chasserait jamais, alors. Au moins, là dessus, il était fixé. Et ça le faisait culpabiliser encore plus. Parce qu'à présent qu'il avait enfin la certitude qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Callen, ce dernier n'avait plus confiance en lui.

Alex repensa beaucoup à ce qu'il lui avait dis. Sur son père, notamment, et sur le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'inculper s'il ne témoignait pas contre lui. Callen ne lui avait même pas demandé s'il voulait le faire, il était parti du principe qu'il refuserait de toute façon. Il avait essayé de vraiment y penser. Est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ça ? Témoigner contre son propre père ? Si tout ce qu'il risquait c'était d'aller en prison, peut-être… Sauf qu'en prison, il y était déjà. À vie. Donc la prochaine punition ce serait…

Alex frissonnait en y pensant. Déjà que son père allait être furieux qu'il ait échoué… Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait s'il lui demandait de recommencer ? Il ne pouvait pas trahir Callen encore, vraiment, vraiment pas… Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui mentir ? Lui faire croire qu'il ne vivait plus chez lui ? Ça serait plausible après tout… Mais est-ce que son père le croirait ? Il avait toujours eu un sixième sens quand il lui mentait.

Mais bientôt, à force de voir Callen passer la semaine à essayer d'inventer de quoi rédiger un rapport d'incident plausible sans l'impliquer, sa culpabilité augmenta. Il avait voulu le tuer, et il l'avait gardé quand même. Et en plus il se creusait la tête pour le protéger. Est-ce qu'il ne lui devait pas ça ? Au moins ? Il essayait d'y réfléchir mais n'y parvenait pas… Il y avait ce qu'il devait à son père, parce que c'était son père et qu'il l'aimait. Et il y avait ce qu'il devait à Callen, parce qu'il ne l'abandonnait pas malgré tout, parce qu'il ne lui demandait rien, parce qu'il… l'aimait ? Oui, décidément, il ne savait pas si lui avait encore ne serait qu'un peu d'amitié pour lui, mais en ce qui le concernait il s'était attaché à lui. Callen était gentil, il aurait pu être son grand frère. Quand il avait l'air pas bien et qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler, Alex avait bien vu qu'au lieu de le brusquer, il devenait tout gentil avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne vers lui tout seul. En fait, plus qu'un grand frère, c'était probablement ce que Callen aurait fait avec son propre fils. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, c'était comme ça que c'était en train de tourner, leur truc. Du moins, avant qu'Alex ne gâche tout…

Finalement, après avoir failli se faire lui-même tourner en bourrique, il s'était souvenu, une nuit, de ce que lui avait dis Callen une fois. 'Allez, viens, arrête de te faire des nœuds au cerveau.' Est-ce que l'invitation tenait toujours, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus aucune confiance en lui, maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'un tuteur et son protégé ? Mais il avait besoin de lui parler, et il savait que l'agent senior ne dormait probablement pas. Il regarda l'écran de son réveil digital. Il était deux heures du matin. Il se décida à descendre.

Callen ne dormait effectivement pas. En fait, comme depuis une semaine, il était pendu au téléphone.

- … Non, je ne suis pas en train de suggérer de faire un faux témoignage. Mais avoue que la tentation est grande ! … Oui, je sais. … Écoute, si t'as une idée de génie, j'ai hâte de l'entendre ! … Non, arrête, laisse tomber. Il est tard, on devrait tous essayer de dormir quelques heures et on reparlera de tout ça demain matin. … D'accord. Bonne nuit, Kens'.

Alex resta debout au pied de l'escalier bien après qu'il ait raccroché. Il savait certainement qu'il était là, mais il n'osait pas trop bouger. Difficile de croire que quelques semaines plus tôt, il serait descendu sans hésiter jouer aux échecs ou discuter.

- Pourquoi t'es pas couché, Alex ? T'as vu l'heure ?

- Tu veux que je témoigne contre lui ?

Callen se tourna lentement vers lui. La lampe était dans son dos, du coup son visage était plongé dans l'ombre. Pourtant Alex eut la très nette impression qu'il n'était pas surpris. Ou soulagé ?

- Tu le ferais ?

- J'sais pas… Non. Ou peut-être, si c'est toi qui le demande, mais…

- Viens.

Hésitant, le garçon décolla enfin de la dernière marche de l'escalier et s'avança dans la lumière. Callen s'assit sur le canapé. Il l'imita.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je ne t'ai pas demandé de le faire ?

- Parce que tu pensais que je dirais non de toute façon.

- J'aurai sûrement pu trouver un moyen de te forcer.

- Pas ton genre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Alex ne répondit pas. C'était vrai qu'il n'en savait rien. Y avait pas que son prénom qu'il avait oublié de demander à Callen. Il ne savait pas grand chose de lui, en fin de compte.

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas demandé de le faire ?

- Parce que je savais pourquoi tu dirais non. Et je comprends.

Alex, lui, n'y comprenait rien. Son air perplexe dut parler pour lui parce que Callen finit par expliquer :

- Tu ne peux pas trahir ton père. Si tu témoignes contre lui, il sera condamné à mort à coup sûr. Je préfère pas imaginer ce qu'on ressent quand on a la mort de son propre père sur la conscience. Et je ne veux pas t'imposer ça. C'est pas pour ça que j'ai accepté que tu viennes chez moi. Pas pour te démolir encore plus que tu l'es déjà. J'ai accepté que tu viennes vivre ici pour t'aider, pour que tu puisses finir ton enfance à peu près normalement. Fryman a l'air de s'en foutre complètement, de ton enfance. J'y peux rien si tu ne le vois pas, ou si tu veux pas le voir. Mais ça change rien, c'est pas parce que c'est un enfoiré que je suis obligé d'être comme lui. Si tu l'avais trahi comme tu m'as trahi moi, comment tu crois qu'il aurait réagi ?

- Pas comme toi, murmura Alex, qui n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir eu le droit de rester.

En fait, vu sa réaction juste en apprenant qu'il était parti vivre chez l'agent Callen, son père l'aurait définitivement renié s'il avait essayé de le tuer. Peut-être même qu'il l'aurait tué lui-même…

- On est d'accord. Je te laisse pas rester pour prouver que je suis différent de lui, je te laisse rester parce que j'ai promis de le faire, et parce que je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait. Ça m'a déçu que tu ne te raisonnes pas tout seul, je croyais que tu étais au dessus de ça, maintenant. Ça m'a déçu que tu ne sois pas capable de te dire que tu n'allais pas faire ça, que c'était mal, que ton père était fou, et qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne t'aime plus plutôt que tu deviennes un tueur juste pour lui. Tu m'as déçu, Alex. Mais tu ne m'as pas vraiment surpris. Signer ce papier, c'était accepter de te garder toi tout entier, y compris toutes les conneries que tu pourrais faire. Y compris cette connerie là.

Alex avait de nouveau envie de pleurer, mais il devait être à cours de larmes. Il ne pouvait pas regarder Callen. Il attendit un peu d'avoir retrouvé sa voix pour dire tout bas :

- Et si je le faisais ? Pour toi, si je témoignais contre lui ? Est-ce que tu…

Mais Callen secoua la tête, et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Ça me touche, mais je ne veux pas que tu le fasses pour ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, on dirait que tu as désespérément besoin de donner des preuves à quelqu'un. C'est peut-être comme ça que fonctionnait ton père, avec des preuves. Mais moi je marche à la confiance, et la confiance, par définition, ça n'a pas besoin de preuve. Si tu décides de témoigner contre ton père, alors je veux que tu le fasses parce que tu te diras que c'est la chose à faire. La bonne chose à faire. Sans te poser la question de savoir à qui ça va profiter. Et si tu décides de ne pas le faire, tant pis. Je serai de ton côté, et je serai le premier à défendre ton choix contre tous ceux qui voudront te forcer à témoigner. Je te chasserai pas pour autant, et je suppose que les choses finiront par revenir un peu à la normal entre nous, dans quelques temps, quand je t'en voudrais moins.

- Mais Callen… Comment je peux choisir entre toi et mon père ?

La patience de l'agent senior s'effritait. Il n'avait jamais été un grand pédagogue. Les mots lui venaient tout seul, mais il avait quand même vachement cogité sur le sujet, pendant qu'Alex réfléchissait de son côté, et il savait ce qu'il allait dire. Seulement le môme n'avait pas l'air de tout écouter.

- T'as entendu ce que je t'ai dis ? Si tu veux choisir entre moi et ton père, c'est ton problème. Mais tu ne devrais pas penser comme ça. Tu ne devrais pas agir toujours pour quelqu'un en particulier, en dehors de toi. Seulement pour toi, ou pour le reste du monde. Mais pas pour ton père, ou moi, ou n'importe qui d'autre. Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte à toi, de témoigner contre lui ? Qu'est-ce que ça ne t'apporte pas ? Qu'est-ce que ça te prend ? Qu'est-ce qui est bien, Alex ? Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ? C'est ça les questions que tu dois te poser. Agis en pensant que ce que tu vas faire va te suivre toute ta vie. Tu t'en souviendras encore quand tu seras vieux. Et demande-toi si tu en seras fier ou si tu en auras honte.

NCIS LA

Cette discussion nocturne devait décider de la suite et du dénouement de tous ces événements. Les paroles de Callen hantèrent Alex au cours des jours qui suivirent, au point que son sommeil se dégradait et qu'il ne se concentrait plus du tout en cours. Il atterrit même à l'infirmerie parce qu'il avait reçu une balle de base-ball dans la joue, dans un moment d'inattention.

Ce qui le préoccupait le plus, c'était le fait que Callen n'essayait pas d'influencer son choix. Parce que s'il avait bien compris ce qu'il lui avait dis, il serait de son côté, quoiqu'il décide de faire. Et ça, non content d'augmenter encore de plusieurs crans si c'était possible la culpabilité du garçon, ça plaçait l'agent senior très loin devant Fryman dans le top ten des meilleurs pères de l'année. Des meilleurs pères tout court, même.

En fait, plus il y pensait, moins il avait envie d'être loyal envers son père. Il commençait à se dire que Fryman le voyait plus comme un supporter que comme un fils. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui soit constamment d'accord avec lui, de son côté en toutes circonstances, et qui fasse ce qu'il disait. Si Alex sortait de ce rôle, il n'avait plus besoin de lui. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait seulement vraiment ?

Oui. Oui, il l'aimait, ou en tous cas l'avait aimé. Alex se souvenait de tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec son père, en particulier depuis la mort de sa mère. Les bons comme les moins bons. Jouer au base-ball, faire des maths, aller voir des matchs, cuisiner ensemble le dimanche matin… Les discussions 'entre hommes', le vélo qu'ils réparaient ensemble, tous les trucs qu'il lui apprenait… Définitivement, Alex n'avait pas été qu'un supporter pour lui. Il l'aimait. C'était sûr. Au début, en tous cas. À quel moment la cause avait-elle doublé Alex dans l'ordre des priorités de son père ?

'Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi.'

Fryman répétait souvent ça, quand il lui parlait de la cause et de DNA. Alex voulait bien le croire, mais il lui semblait que son père s'était laissé emporter au point d'en perdre de vue qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'il fasse tout ça pour lui. Lui, il voulait juste son père. Le reste, la cause, tout ça… Ouais, DNA n'avait pas tort sur bien des points, mais leur manière de gérer le problème était sans doute un peu excessive, et Alex n'aimait pas l'idée de s'enfermer dans un seul mode de pensée. Le prof d'histoire disait ça des fanatiques religieux, notamment ceux qui avaient dégommé les Twins Tower, et la comparaison n'était pas reluisante. Il était d'accord avec DNA sur certains points, pas tous, et plutôt contre la méthode employée –même s'il était vrai que dans ce pays, pour se faire entendre, y avait rarement de meilleures options que le terrorisme…

Témoigner contre son père… Le faire condamner à mort… Aider Callen et ses collègues, rendre justice à l'agent senior… Alex savait que c'était ça qui était bien. Objectivement parlant. Parce que son père déraillait, qu'il y avait probablement un risque qu'il recommence, parce qu'il était injuste qu'il s'en tire avec une pirouette alors qu'il avait failli tuer un type bien, un homme qui donnait sa vie pour protéger celles des autres.

Mais trahir son père… L'envoyer à la mort… Le tuer indirectement… Putain, y avait des moments où il le haïssait pour l'avoir mis dans cette situation ! Pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il lui demande de tuer Callen ? Il pouvait pas se comporter comme un père normal, lui dire qu'il comprenait, qu'il l'aimerait toujours quoiqu'il fasse, qu'il serait de son côté et le soutiendrai quelque soient ses choix ? Non, fallait qu'il réclame une preuve d'amour, de loyauté… Et pourquoi pas d'allégeance, tant qu'on y était ? 'Oui Papa, tout ce que tu voudras, même les pires horreurs.' Et merde !

Il y avait autre chose que lui avait dis Callen, qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Sa réponse quand il avait demandé ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse pour regagner sa confiance. Il n'avait pas demandé de preuve. Il avait juste répondu : 'La confiance de quelqu'un, ça se mérite. Mérite la mienne.' Et Alex, tout tremblant, savait par où commencer pour mériter la confiance de Callen. Il savait ce qui était bien, ce qui devait être fait. Quitte à se donner envie de vomir, quitte à ne plus jamais pouvoir se regarder dans un miroir ni même fermer les yeux.

NCIS LA

Callen accepta de le conduire auprès de son père une dernière fois. En revanche, il refusa de rester dans le couloir et de le laisser seul avec lui. Fryman, surpris de le voir vivant, en était à le fusiller du regard. Alex insista. Il répliqua en s'appuyant au mur :

- Le dernière fois que je t'ai laissé seul avec lui t'as essayé de me tuer. Alors non, je ne sors pas.

- Vous faîtes un fameux père adoptif, grommela Fryman, d'un ton qui se voulait moqueur.

Callen haussa les épaules, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

- Alex n'a qu'un seul père et il semblerait que ce soit vous. Et je lui faisais confiance avant que vous ne lui fassiez faire n'importe quoi.

- Papa, commença Alex.

Le visage du prisonnier s'adoucit tandis qu'il baissait les yeux sur son fils.

- Ça n'est pas grave, Alex, d'accord ? Juste, n'en parle pas devant lui…

- J'ai pas essayé si fort que ça, c'est même moi qui ai appelé les secours.

Une ombre de déception passa dans le regard de Fryman, qui finit par soupirer :

- Bah, je n'aurai pas dû te… Tu es encore un peu jeune pour ce genre de mission…

- Si tu veux, souffla Alex. Écoute. Il m'a pas chassé, et je vais rester chez lui. Et je viendrais plus te voir. Je m'en fous de la cause, moi je voulais juste mon père. S'il fallait que je fasse les trucs délirants que tu me demandais de faire pour être avec toi, c'était d'accord. Mais maintenant t'es en prison à cause de ça, et t'en sortiras jamais. Tu savais que ça allait arriver. T'as même pas pensé à moi…

- Oh si, j'ai pensé à toi ! répliqua son père d'un ton sec. J'ai pensé que tu étais assez sage pour comprendre…

- Je comprend comment tu penses, ça m'oblige pas à être d'accord. Parce que tu m'as laissé tomber.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as laissé tomber, on dirait…

- Mais tu comprends rien ! C'est pas à moi de te laisser tomber ou pas ! J't'aime Papa, et je suis avec toi. Mais c'est surtout toi qu'est censé être avec moi. Et là t'es pas avec moi, juste avec ta cause. Tu sais qui est avec moi ? Callen. Alors que j'ai essayé de le tuer. Et tu sais quoi ? Si je décide de ne pas témoigner contre toi, il sera avec moi quand même. Je l'ai trahi. Et je veux pas l'aider. Mais ça change rien. Et je crois que ça devrait marcher comme ça venant de toi aussi. Tu devrais être avec moi, autant que je suis avec toi.

Il y eut un moment de silence quand Alex se tut pour reprendre son souffle et essayer de se calmer. Fryman le fixait d'un regard dur. Callen, dans son dos, osait à peine respirer de peur de le troubler.

- Je t'aime, Papa, répéta l'enfant. C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis, et c'est la dernière fois que je viens te voir.

Puis il se tourna vers la porte. Callen capta aussitôt son regard, frappa pour qu'on leur ouvre, et ils sortirent sans un regard en arrière.

Alex, dans la voiture, posa le front contre la vitre, serra les poings, et ne pleura pas. Callen ne pleurait jamais. Il pouvait le faire aussi.

_À suivre…_


	11. Chapitre 10 : Le choix d'Alex

_**! News !**__ *toussote* vi, je suis à la bourre… Toujours dans mon roman, et je commence à réaliser que je quitte Londres dans douze jours –merde, c'est passé vite ! Du coup je délire un peu, et oui j'ai failli oublier… Heureusement que Callen est en fond d'écran de mon ordi parce que sinon… Fin bref, pardon, voilà la suite._

_Je réponds aux reviews là, de suite, avant d'aller me coucher._

_**Réponses aux reviews des non inscrits :**_

_Une nouvelle fan :__ Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais le finir, ce tome II, d'autant que j'ai le III qui râle parce qu'il veut pas disparaître ^^ sans compter quelques one-shots par-ci par-là. Dis moi, si tu as trouvé le chapitre 9 rude, pour celui-là il vaudrait mieux que tu prépares du chocolat et des mouchoirs…_

_**Note :**_ _ce chapitre est le plus dur de toute la fic, aussi je le classe en rating T. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir, ou bien s'armer de chocolat et d'une grosse boîte de mouchoirs._

_**Chapitre 10 : Le choix d'Alex**_

Le deuxième procès Fryman eut lieu peu de temps après. Callen, qui ne voulait décidément pas que ça traîne, avait demandé à Hetty de faire accélérer les choses. Laquelle, compréhensive, avait passé deux ou trois coups de fils à des gens hauts placés qui lui en devaient une. Résultat des courses, trois semaines après l'empoisonnement de Callen, on jugeait Fryman pour ce qu'on espérait être la dernière fois.

La veille au soir, Alex descendit dans le salon avec sa couette et s'assit dans le canapé. Callen, lui, montait au créneau contre Fryman en désespoir de cause. Il n'avait ni preuves ni témoignage ni aveux. Juste des liens. Avec les antécédents du bonhomme, y avait une petite chance que ça mène quelque part, alors dans le doute, on allait y aller.

- J'peux pas dormir, souffla Alex.

Callen lui sourit et lui fit signe de le suivre dehors, dans le jardin, sous l'avant-toit. Ils s'assirent sur la pierre, les pieds dans l'herbe rendue fraiche par la nuit. Le ciel était clair, plein d'étoiles.

Alex était convoqué au procès, le lendemain. Il n'était officiellement pas impliqué, mais le procureur voulait le témoignage du fils de l'accusé. Pour voir. C'était ce témoignage qui donnait la chair de poule au garçon et lui interdisait de dormir. Parce que la question tournait toujours en boucle dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire ?

- Qu'est-ce que je vais dire ? demanda-t-il à Callen.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, les yeux toujours perdus dans l'immensité du ciel.

- Ce que tu veux. On ira dans ton sens, de toute façon.

- J'ai peur…

- De quoi ?

- De ce qui va se passer demain. De ce que je vais faire. J'ai deux solutions, et les deux me font peur.

Callen l'aurait pris par les épaules s'il avait eu la certitude que ça l'aurait réconforté. À l'âge d'Alex il ne supportait pas les gestes de réconfort des adultes envers lui. Ça lui brisait le cœur parce qu'il savait que rien n'était vrai, que tout était truqué, que tout n'étais qu'une immense arnaque.

- Souviens toi juste d'une chose. Quoique tu fasses, je suis avec toi. Ça ne changera strictement rien. Quoique tu fasses, fais le pour toi, ou pour le reste du monde. Mais pas pour moi, ni pour ton père. D'accord ?

Alex hocha la tête sans dire un mot.

Ils restèrent assis là toute la nuit. Au matin, ils regardèrent le ciel changer doucement de couleur. Callen prépara le petit déjeuner pendant qu'Alex s'habillait pour aller au tribunal. L'enfant ne voulait pas manger, mais son tuteur le convainquit de prendre quelques cuillères de céréales. Sur le chemin, il lui paya un chocolat chaud, au Starbuck, parce qu'ils avaient un peu d'avance.

Parce qu'un mineur était impliqué, cette fois l'audience avait lieu à huis clos. Il n'y avait que deux journalistes, connus pour leur sérieux, et qui n'avaient pas eu le droit de faire rentrer des appareils photos, des caméras ni aucun appareil enregistreur dans la salle. Du reste, les jurés, l'avocat de Fryman, la cour et toute l'équipe de Callen, Hetty comprise, s'étaient réunis là. On avait même vu arriver le directeur Vance, à la surprise générale. Callen avait grincé des dents en voyant débarquer Adeline Cooper, qui l'avait fusillé du regard par dessus ses lunettes –comme s'il était le coupable, dans cette histoire. Lui s'était contenté de l'ignorer, il avait déjà bien assez à faire avec Alex. Le môme n'osait visiblement pas initier un contact physique, mais il était évident qu'il se serait bien collé à lui pour se rassurer. Callen lui posa une main sur l'épaule, avant qu'on fasse entrer son père, et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

- Ça ira, d'accord ? Je suis avec toi… Tu peux décider de ne rien dire du tout, tu t'en souviens ?

- Le cinquième…

- C'est ça. Si tu ne veux pas parler, dis juste que tu prends le cinquième.

Alex secoua la tête en déglutissant, rendu muet par l'angoisse. Callen resserra sa main sur son épaule, et attendit d'avoir rencontré son regard pour se relever.

Fryman entra menottes aux poignets, escorté par deux collègues de Deeks. Il n'accorda pas un regard à son fils.

Le début du procès fila rapidement. Une énième énumération des faits précéda l'intervention de Callen, qui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de l'affaire Fryman en long, en large et en travers, n'omettant rien en dehors de l'implication d'Alex. Le procureur général l'interrompait de temps à autres pour rappeler quelles accusations étaient désormais des faits car preuve ou témoignage y avait été apporté. Fryman intervint paisiblement cette fois, sans chercher à revendiquer quoique ce soit. Il répondit aux questions, raconta la visite d'Alex, mais nia avoir eu le moindre contact avec des membres de DNA depuis son entrée en prison.

L'avocat de Fryman fit des difficultés lorsqu'il fut temps d'appeler Alex à la barre. Il prétendait que le garçon était manifestement influencé par son tuteur, qui le poussait à parjurer. Il fut nécessaire de rétablir le silence pour que le procureur rappelle que l'intervention d'un mineur était des plus légales et que, sans preuve qu'il y avait eu influence ou menace de la part de Callen, il n'y avait pas lieu d'objecter.

Alex s'assit là où s'était assis son père. Il ne le regarda pas. Il regarda Callen lorsqu'on lui fit lever la main droite et jurer de dire 'toute la vérité, rien que la vérité'. À la première question, il eut du mal à trouver sa voix, et l'on cru un instant qu'il n'allait pas y arriver, ou qu'il allait renoncer. Callen, d'un regard, sans l'encourager ni l'influencer, lui rappela simplement qu'il était là, avec lui, pour lui. Et que le reste et les autres pouvaient tous aller au Diable. Alors Alex s'éclaircit la gorge, et parla.

Fryman fut condamné à la peine de mort par injection sans possibilité d'appel. L'exécution aurait lieu à la fin du mois. Alex quitta la pièce au moment où le marteau du juge s'abattait. Callen le retrouva dans les toilettes, à vomir le peu qu'il avait avalé le matin même.

NCIS LA

- Tu es absolument sûr que…

- Callen. Je changerai pas d'avis.

C'était le jour de l'exécution de Fryman. Callen et Alex attendaient, assis dans le couloir de la prison où elle aurait lieu. Alex avait voulu être là. Callen, qui ne pouvait décemment pas l'en empêcher, même s'il rêvait de jouer au tyran au moins pour ça, l'avait convaincu de le laisser l'accompagner.

- Pas question que tu vives ça tout seul, sans personne pour veiller sur toi !

Alex avait commencé une phrase et l'avait abandonnée en cours de route :

- T'es pas…

Depuis l'audience où il s'était décidé à la dernière minute à témoigner contre Fryman, Alex avait pratiquement arrêté de manger et de parler. Callen le soupçonnait de ne pas dormir non plus, mais il ne descendait plus le rejoindre dans le salon. D'abord légèrement inquiet, puis de plus en plus angoissé, l'agent senior avait désormais du mal à ne pas céder à la panique. À l'origine, ce qui l'avait convaincu de prendre Alex chez lui, c'était le fait qu'il s'y sentait assez bien pour dormir. Non seulement ça n'était plus le cas, mais en plus le petit avait l'air parti pour se laisser mourir. Et Callen réalisait que, plus que tout le reste, il ne voulait pas qu'on lui enlève Alex. Menace qui planait au dessus de leurs têtes comme une épée de Damoclès, en la personne d'Adeline Cooper, qui avait fait chez eux une entrée fracassante le lendemain de l'audience. Alex était dans sa chambre et Callen n'avait pas jugé utile de l'en faire descendre, d'autant que la mégère criait assez fort pour en faire profiter tout le quartier.

- Est-ce que vous avez perdu la tête ?

S'en était suivi tout un sermon sur le traumatisme vécu par un enfant qu'on oblige à témoigner contre son propre père, le faisant ainsi condamner à la peine capitale. Callen aurait dû tout simplement garder Alex à l'écart de tout ceci, et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire d'empoisonnement au cyanure pour l'amour du ciel ?

Callen, de seconde en seconde, perdait le peu de calme qui lui restait. Adeline était la caricature exacte des gens qu'il haïssait lorsqu'il était gamin. Ces adultes absolument persuadés qu'ils savaient mieux que tout le monde ce qui était 'pour le bien de l'enfant', qui assuraient qu'ils les comprenaient, qui parlaient à leurs places, évoquaient les 'désirs' et les 'besoins de l'enfant' sans jamais demander à l'enfant en question ce qu'il en pensait. C'était ces adultes là qui le changeaient de famille d'accueil tous les quatre matins, ces adultes là qui l'envoyaient chez le psy quand il aurait juste voulu qu'on lui foute la paix, ces adultes là qui envoyaient la police le chercher dans les rues quand il avait disparu depuis trop longtemps. Ces adultes là qui le prenaient par les épaules ou dans leurs bras, croyant le réconforter. Alors que tout contact physique ne faisait que renforcer sa détresse. Ces faux gestes de tendresse noyaient Callen dans les larmes qu'il ne versait pas, et qui remplissaient ses poumons jusqu'à étouffement. Personne ne comprenait. Il criait en silence, ils parlaient plus fort pour couvrir ses cris.

Il interrompit Miss Cooper en pleine phrase.

- Partez de chez moi.

L'autre ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, derrière ses petites lunettes.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Foutez le camp de chez moi tout de suite ou je vais vraiment m'énerver et vous n'allez pas aimer ça.

- Des menaces, à présent ? Tout ce que vous y gagnerez, Monsieur Callen, c'est la perte de la garde de l'enfant…

Ça avait été le mot de trop. Et paradoxalement, c'était à cet instant précis que Callen avait réalisé qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on lui reprenne Alex. À aucun prix. Et ça n'avait aucun rapport avec la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Il avait répliqué d'un ton féroce, en marchant sur Cooper, ce qui avait eu pour effet de la faire reculer jusqu'à la porte, puis sur le trottoir.

- C'est mon gamin. Il a besoin de moi. Je vous laisserai pas le reprendre. Maintenant arrêtez avec vos conneries et barrez vous !

Juste après lui avoir plus ou moins claqué la porte au nez, il s'était affalé contre le battant en se traitant mentalement de tous les noms. Non mais quel abrutis ! Comme s'il avait pas déjà assez à faire, maintenant il allait devoir faire un bras de fer avec les sociaux pour qu'ils lui laissent le gamin…

'Alex.'

Alex était la seule chose qui comptait à cet instant, il devait se concentrer sur Alex. Alors il avait mis tout le reste en stand by pour s'occuper de son gosse –son cœur faisant des saloperies d'embardés chaque fois qu'il le pensait comme 'son' gosse. Callen détestait perdre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il se donnait jusqu'à l'exécution pour se reprendre. Parce qu'après il ne pourrait plus couper à une petite entrevue avec Nate, et il était hors de question que le psy le voit dans cet état.

Personne d'autre n'était venu pour l'exécution de Fryman. On avait placé Callen et Alex derrière une des vitres de la petite pièce où des hommes en blouse blanche sanglaient le condamné sur une table matelassée. Un autre préparait déjà les cathéters. Fryman adressa à Callen un regard indéchiffrable. On lui demanda s'il avait une dernière chose à dire. Il se contenta de secouer négativement la tête. Callen aurait voulu se jeter à travers la vitre et lui hurler de regarder son fils et de lui dire quelque chose pour lui permettre de continuer à vivre après ça. À la place, il regarda Alex poser les deux mains sur la vitre, les yeux fixes. Les sept minutes suivantes furent les plus longues de leurs vies.

Quand, enfin, le médecin qui se trouvait là confirma le décès du prisonnier, Alex s'affaissa un peu en arrière, contre Callen.

- J'veux partir, maintenant, chuchota-t-il.

Callen, en mode instinct, le prit par la main et l'emmena gentiment vers la sortie. Au dehors, le soleil les fit cligner des yeux. Alex s'assit presque aussitôt par terre, entoura ses jambes de ses bras et appuya son front sur ses genoux. Il était blanc comme un linge et il tremblait.

- J'ai envie de vomir…

Mais il n'avait rien mangé ce jour là. Cette fois Callen n'avait pas eu le cœur de l'y forcer. Agissant toujours à l'instinct, il s'assit à côté de lui et lui passa une main dans le dos. Alex se blottit aussitôt contre lui et il le serra très fort, sentant un nœud se défaire dans sa gorge. Ça faisait un moment qu'il se retenait de faire ça.

- T'es pas tout seul, souffla-t-il dans ses cheveux qui lui chatouillaient le menton et le cou. Je suis là, d'accord ? Je suis avec toi, je te laisse pas, c'est promis. Je te laisserai jamais. Tu as été vraiment très courageux, tu sais ? Tout ira bien. Tout ira bien…

Il continua à parler comme ça pendant des heures, répétant des mots qui n'avaient parfois pas beaucoup de sens. Alex ne pleurait pas mais il se cramponnait à lui avec l'énergie du désespoir, et plus il lui promettait qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais et que tout irait bien, puis le gosse resserrait la prise de ses poings sur sa chemise. Alors il ne s'arrêta pas.

_À suivre…_


	12. Chapitre 11 : Espoir

_**! News ! **__Alors les enfants, on en voit la fin. Non, pas du tome II (faut que je m'y remette, faut que je m'y remette…) mais de cette fic, tout simplement. Ce chapitre est le dernier, il ne reste que l'épilogue pour la semaine prochaine, en fait. Je viens de faire le compte, 67 reviews, ouah… Je suis émue… C'est mon premier travail de longue haleine et je suis heureuse d'avoir fait ce bout de chemin avec vous –zut, une poussière dans mon œil… Merci à tous :')_

_Alors pour ce qui est du programme : normalement vous ne devriez pas avoir de mes nouvelles de l'été. Ceci étant dis, si l'inspiration me vient, j'écrirai peut-être un ou deux OS, soit dans la continuité direct de cette fic et dans ce cas ça fera transition avec le tome II, soit sur autre chose, je ne sais pas encore, peut-être le passé de Callen, et pourquoi pas en profiter pour introduire les deux/trois OC que j'ai dû inventer pour le tome II. Ce dernier, que je vais me faire un devoir de boucler d'ici septembre, devrait paraître (je vous donne une date précise mais ne vous y fiez pas, d'ici là il peut s'en passer des choses) autour du 25 septembres. Pourquoi vers la fin du mois et pas à la rentrée ? Parce que pendant les trois premières semaines de septembre je serai sur une île paumée au milieu d'un lac géant dans le nord de la Russie, et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait internet. Et de toute façon j'emmène pas mon ordi._

_**Réponses aux reviews des non inscrits :**_

_Une nouvelle fan :__ Merci pour ton suivi régulier, ton soutient et tes compliments, ça compte beaucoup pour moi. Et ne t'inquiète pas donc pas pour Alex : comme tu le dis si bien, il est avec super Callen ^^_

_**Chapitre 11 : Espoir**_

Nate leva le nez de ses dossiers en entendant frapper à la porte de son bureau. Elle était entrouverte, il vit donc aussitôt Callen, debout dans l'embrasure.

- Entre, entre…

L'agent senior ouvrit complètement la porte et fit deux pas dans la pièce. Nate haussa un sourcil surpris en voyant entrer à sa suite le jeune Alex Fryman.

- Salut, Nate.

Le psy finit par se lever et ils échangèrent une accolade, heureux de se revoir.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes accompagné, nota tout de même l'agent Getz.

- Nope, je sais…

- C'est lui qui m'accompagne, souffla Alex.

Le môme faisait peur à voir : il était pâle, avait de larges cernes sous les yeux et le regard un peu vide. Il parlait tout bas.

- Ah oui ?

- Est-ce que je peux te le confier une petite heure ? demanda Callen. J'ai un truc à faire, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, mais j'étais dans le coin…

Nate reçut parfaitement le message subliminal et, après un instant d'hésitation, hocha doucement la tête.

- Tu te souviens de Nate ? le présenta l'agent senior en se tournant vers le gosse. Il est sympa, d'accord ? Nate, je te présente Alex.

- On s'est déjà rencontrés. Ça va, Alex ?

L'enfant lui rendit sa poignée de main. Callen eut du mal à se décider à partir, et le psychologue se fit la réflexion qu'il faudrait qu'il le voit, lui aussi, un peu plus tard. Quand, enfin, la porte se referma sur les talons de l'agent, Nate désigna une chaise à Alex.

- Assied-toi si tu veux.

Le garçon s'exécuta en retirant les mains des poches de sa veste en jean. Nate nota son visage fermé. Chose qu'il notait régulièrement chez Callen. Intéressant.

- Je te propose de jouer franc jeu : Callen ne t'a pas emmené pour que je te garde mais pour une consultation. T'as autant l'air d'en avoir besoin que d'être au courant, je me trompe ?

Alex secoua négativement la tête. Puis, au prix de ce qui sembla au psychologue un énorme effort, il ajouta tout bas :

- Il a demandé si j'étais d'accord pour voir un psy. J'ai dis non. Il a demandé si je voulais voir un ami. Je l'ai laissé faire.

- Tu penses que tu en as besoin ?

- Vous êtes pas censé le savoir ?

Nate s'abstint de répondre qu'à douze ans, après deux tentatives de meurtre dont une à grande échelle, l'autre sur une personne qu'il aimait, sans compter le témoignage qui avait mené son père à l'injection létale… Oui, définitivement, Alex avait besoin d'une consultation. De plusieurs. Toute une thérapie, même, ça serait pas un luxe. Au lieu de lui dire ça et de le regarder se braquer et se fermer comme une huître, Nate s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

- Des trucs intéressants à me raconter sur Callen dans l'intimité ?

Devant l'air perdu du gamin, Nate lui fit un clin d'œil et un petit sourire en coin.

- Une situation inédite qui exige étude de ma part. Parce que tu es la première personne que je rencontre qui vit quotidiennement avec lui.

Callen récupéra Alex en meilleurs état qu'il ne l'avait laissé en partant. Le regard empli de gratitude qu'il lança à Nate valait tous les mercis du monde. Le psy serra la main du garçon et ils se séparèrent sur un 'à la semaine prochaine !'.

- Tu y retournes, donc ? s'enquit Callen alors qu'ils traversaient la rue pour rejoindre sa voiture.

- Yep, répondit Alex. Il est cool.

- Tant mieux.

Il attendit d'avoir démarré pour demander d'un air stupide :

- Plus que moi ?

Le rire de l'enfant emplit l'habitacle, et l'agent senior eut l'impression de recommencer à respirer pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

NCIS LA

Adeline Cooper n'avait pas dû le rater dans son dernier rapport. Néanmoins il eut la satisfaction infantile de constater qu'il lui avait fait peur en voyant débarquer quelqu'un d'autre. Par surprise, pour ne pas changer. Ils eurent toutefois moins de chance cette fois-là : le grand escogriffe se pointa en fin d'après-midi. Callen était au boulot et risquait de rentrer tard. Alex, un peu embêté, lui fit visiter les lieux et tenta de gagner du temps en répondant à ses questions. C'était une épreuve de force pour lui, qui n'avait pas encore complètement retrouvé la parole.

Callen avait eu le message qu'il avait réussi à lui envoyer discrètement, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber la mission de surveillance en cours, d'autant plus que la cellule terroriste qu'ils avaient à l'œil devait frapper dans le courant de la semaine. C'est pourquoi le garçon finit par se réchauffer un plat surgelé dans le micro-onde, sous l'œil vigilant de l'inspecteur.

- Ça lui arrive souvent, de rentrer tard, comme ça ?

Callen lui ayant donné comme instructions d'être honnête et de répondre à l'instinct aux questions inattendues, l'enfant haussa les épaules.

- Son boulot est légèrement infernal. Y a des soirs où il ne rentre pas du tout.

- Ça t'embête ?

- Il me manque, mais je comprends. Et puis je le savais quand j'ai emménagé, qu'il serait pas souvent là.

- C'est toi qui as demandé à venir vivre chez lui, c'est bien ça ?

- Ouaip.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pouvais pas dormir ailleurs.

Face à l'air sceptique de son interlocuteur, le garçon en conclut qu'il n'avait jamais vécu en famille d'accueil mais avait grandi paisiblement entouré de ses parents et de sa famille. Il leva les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse.

- Pense pas que vous puissiez comprendre.

- Essaie toujours.

- Avez déjà vécu en famille d'accueil ?

- Non, j'ai eu de la chance.

- Alors inutile. Vous ne comprendriez vraiment pas.

L'autre n'insista pas et passa à une autre question.

Alex finissait de manger quand Callen rentra enfin. L'inspecteur se leva de la table à laquelle Alex l'avait fait asseoir.

- Vous vous êtes fait attendre, agent Callen.

- Désolé, le boulot. Vous avez dîné ?

- Je ne veux pas m'imposer…

- Je vais manger de toute façon, accompagnez-moi. Ça va, _kiddo_ ? T'as fait tes devoirs ?

L'enfant hocha doucement la tête, content que le retour de Callen le dispense de parler davantage. Notant son air éreinté, l'agent senior lui toucha gentiment la joue, du dos de la main.

- Vous avez encore des questions à lui poser ou il peut aller se coucher ?

- Non, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, Alex.

- R'voir, M'sieur. Bonne nuit, Callen.

Les deux hommes s'assirent autour de la table avec des plats indiens réchauffés au micro-onde. La scène avait quelque chose de franchement surréaliste, mais Callen avait vu pire dans son métier. Quant à l'inspecteur, il se reconcentra vite sur son travail.

- Il m'a dis que vous aviez un boulot prenant ?

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… Vous pouvez en venir au fait ? Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là et j'ai pas toute la nuit.

Avec un soupir, l'homme cessa de tripoter ses papiers pour le regarder bien en face.

- Vous comprenez bien que nous ne pouvons fermer les yeux sur les menaces proférées à l'encontre de ma collègue, ni sur le traumatisme récemment vécu par Alex ?

- Pour les menaces, j'étais à cran, je sortais du tribunal, et j'avais un gamin à l'étage qui avait besoin de moi. Pas le temps de me laisser agresser par…

- Par miss Cooper.

- Voilà. Pour le reste, je ne suis pas à l'origine du traumatisme et je fais ce que je peux pour y remédier. Si vous avez des suggestions, je vous écoute, mais je ne vois pas ce que vous me reprochez…

- C'est là tout le problème, agent Callen. Vous ne voyez pas en quoi la situation est traumatisante pour Alex ?

Callen sentit une nouvelle vague d'énervement au goût acide lui remonter dans la gorge. Il regarda au loin et serra les mâchoires en respirant par le nez, pour se contenir.

- Je vois très bien le traumatisme, d'accord ? Je viens de vous le dire. Et puis je suis pas neuneu. Ce que je dis, c'est que ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de ma faute, ok ? En quoi je suis responsable du fait que son père bio… Que son père lui ait demandé de me tuer et qu'il ait obéi ?

- En deux points, répondit l'inspecteur, ignorant volontairement ou non le lapsus avorté. Premièrement, il n'est pas très responsable de laisser un enfant aussi jeune seul avec un père criminel et potentiellement dérangé lors de leurs rencontres. Deuxièmement, si vous étiez plus présent pour Alex, vous auriez probablement anticipé son geste et évité les événements qui ont suivi.

Cette fois Callen se leva un peu brutalement et alla jeter le reste de son plat dans la poubelle, l'appétit coupé. Il avait envie de tout casser, de balancer ses poings dans la figure de l'inspecteur. Il avait envie de voir son gamin après deux jours passés à courir après des terroristes et à écouter les balles siffler. Il réalisait toute la place qu'avait petit à petit pris Alex dans sa vie. Ça s'était fait si doucement qu'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Heureusement, sinon il aurait probablement flippé et fait machine arrière. Une belle connerie. Mais entre Fryman, les deux procès et la tentative d'empoisonnement, il avait été trop débordé pour faire attention. En même temps l'ambiance assez intense de ces dernières semaines n'était probablement pas étrangère à tout ça…

- Écoutez, dit-il quand il eut retrouvé son calme, les mains sur le plan travail, tournant le dos à l'inspecteur. J'ai même pas besoin de vous poser la question pour savoir que vous avez grandi sagement en famille. Jamais mis les pieds en famille d'accueil, jamais livré à vous même plus tôt que prévu, jamais abandonné dans les pattes des sociaux, et je parierai que vous n'avez pas eu à affronter le deuil d'un parent proche, en tous cas pas quand vous étiez enfant.

Il se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Ce dernier l'écoutait paisiblement, et il prit ça comme un encouragement.

- Moi, de cinq à dix-huit ans, j'ai vécu dans 37 familles d'accueil différentes. J'en changeais toutes les semaines, tous les jours même, parfois. J'ai fugué tellement souvent que j'ai bien dû passer la moitié de ces treize ans dans la rue. La plupart des adultes qui devaient s'occuper de moi comprenaient tout de travers, croyaient savoir alors qu'ils ne savaient pas. Un môme est mort battu par un père d'accueil ivre devant moi. On m'a retiré d'une famille dans laquelle j'étais heureux, sans aucune explication. Vous savez ce que je retire de mon enfance ? La seule chose que j'en retire ?

L'autre secoua négativement la tête. L'agent senior répondit honnêtement. Il ne se livrait jamais comme ça à un inconnu. Là c'était particulier. C'était pour Alex.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule catégorie de personnes qui peuvent aider les enfants des services sociaux. Ce sont les enfants des services sociaux. Parce que ce sont les seuls à comprendre.

- Vous vous croyez plus apte que nous à déterminer ce dont Alex a besoin ?

- Je crois que quand je veux savoir ce dont Alex a besoin je lui pose la question plutôt que de prétendre que j'ai la science infuse. Sans vouloir vous offenser.

Dans un moment de lucidité, l'inspecteur hocha doucement la tête. Pour ce qu'il en savait, ça sonnait plutôt vrai.

- J'aurai probablement pu empêcher tout ça en agissant différemment, poursuivit Callen en fixant le plafond, comme s'il pouvait voir Alex au travers. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, je ne pense pas que vous devriez me retirer Alex. Je m'occupe de lui aussi bien que possible. En fait, pour un grand débutant, je trouve que je me débrouille pas si mal. Je l'ai convaincu d'aller voir un ami, un psy, et le courant a l'air de passer entre eux. Il est malin, vous savez ? Le petit. Il va retomber sur ses pattes, faut juste lui donner un peu de temps. Et il sait que je suis là, qu'il peut compter sur moi s'il en a besoin. Quand j'étais petit, c'était la seule chose que je voulais, la seule chose dont j'avais besoin. Et aussi la seule que personne ne m'ait jamais donné. Quelqu'un sur qui compter. Une présence. Juste une présence, ça m'aurait suffi.

L'autre n'osait plus rien dire à présent. Sans comprendre, il savait que Callen disait la vérité. Il savait déjà qu'il allait lui laisser Alex.

_À suivre…_

_(Même si c'est la fin, on oublie par les reviews !)_


	13. Épilogue

_Yep, un peu à la bourre, navrée mais depuis ce matin je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, je suis persuadée qu'on est dimanche ^^ Bref, c'est la fin de l'aventure –pour l'instant. Je tenais à tous vous remercier chaleureusement pour votre suivi, vos reviews, votre soutient sans faille et indéfectible. C'est la première fois que je vie une histoire de si longue haleine avec mes lecteurs et c'est extrêmement gratifiant –et ça me conforte dans ma décision de faire de l'écriture mon métier. Alors une dernière fois : un immense merci à toutes et à tous ! J'espère vous retrouver sur le tome II, qui s'intitulera (sauf changement de dernière minute) « Seconde chance » et qui sera centrée (spoiler spoiler) sur une part mystérieuse du passé de Callen… Parution toujours prévue le 25 septembre, mais encore une fois il ne faut jurer de rien :p_

_**Épilogue**_

Callen était rentré tôt ce jour là. La porte n'était pas verrouillée et le sac de sport d'Alex était dans l'entrée. Un léger courant d'air lui fit savoir que la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin était ouverte –il oubliait parfois qu'il avait un jardin. Le gosse était couché dans l'herbe, les mains sous la tête, les yeux fermés. L'ombre de l'agent senior lui cacha le soleil.

- Salut, Callen.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Rien…

Perplexe, Callen s'assit à côté de lui. La fraîcheur de l'herbe contrastant avec la chaleur de l'été eut bientôt raison de sa volonté et il s'allongea à côté de l'enfant. Le ciel était presque entièrement bleu, seuls quelques nuages cotonneux y stationnaient. Il y avait quelque chose de paisible dans l'air.

L'été s'annonçait. Ça faisait un petit moment, pourtant chaque fois que Callen regardait Alex, il avait les mots par lesquels les services sociaux avaient conclu leur enquête qui lui trottaient dans la tête. 'L'enfant est en sécurité.' Merde. Lui, enfant, jamais il n'avait été en sécurité nul part. Il avait parfois du mal à comprendre pourquoi la simple idée qu'Alex soit en sécurité avec lui l'emplissait davantage de fierté que s'il venait de sauver le monde dans l'anonymat le plus complet. Chose qu'il faisait quasi quotidiennement.

Callen laissa filer les minutes, puis lança :

- Si on partait en vacances ?

Alex ouvrit un œil et le posa sur lui. L'adulte lui renvoya son regard.

- Me regarde pas comme ça. C'est ce que font les gens, l'été, non ? Ils partent en vacances…

- Tu fais ça d'habitude ?

- Ouais. Pas forcément l'été, mais maintenant que t'es là je vais me caler sur toi.

- T'es pas obligé, tu sais ?

- On en est encore là, Alex ?

Le gosse ne répondit rien, remit sa tête droite et referma les yeux. Callen l'imita et laissa filer le silence, paisiblement. Comme il avait laissé filer le temps après l'exécution de Fryman. Alex avait remonté la pente, tout doucement, avec son aide. Il la remontait encore. Encouragé par son tuteur, le gosse avait passé les sélections d'entrée dans l'équipe de base-ball de son lycée, et il avait réussi. La seule condition posée par Callen était que les notes suivent. Elles suivaient. Il avait joué remplaçant pour la fin de la saison, il serait à temps complet sur le terrain à partir de la rentrée. L'école était finie depuis deux jours.

- Où tu veux aller en vacances ? demanda Callen.

Haussement d'épaules.

- On pourrait aller camper…

- Mouais.

- Ou faire un road trip.

Alex se redressa d'un coup pour le compte. Le mot lui plaisait.

- Un road trip ?

- Ouais, tu sais, on prend la voiture et on roule…

- Mais t'aurais le temps ?

- Je poserai des congés, j'en ai plein. J'en connais une qui va être contente…

Il s'était assis pour être à la hauteur du gosse. Il sentait qu'il n'avait plus toute son attention.

- À quoi tu penses, _kiddo_ ?

- À mon père.

Alex ne l'évoquait jamais. Callen se fit attentif et mit ses bras autour de ses jambes.

- Je suis jamais allé sur sa tombe.

- Tu veux le faire ?

- Je sais pas. Je devrai ?

- Tu ne dois rien. Pas à lui. Si tu veux, tu peux, je t'emmène. Si tu veux pas tu n'y vas pas, point barre.

- C'est toujours simple avec toi.

- Non, pas toujours. Ça, c'est simple.

En parlant de tombe, Callen réalisait qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds sur celle d'Amy depuis longtemps. À vrai dire, il n'avait même jamais parlé de sa sœur à Alex. Et comme le gosse semblait en avoir terminé avec son père, mais était toujours perdu dans des pensées qui semblaient sombres, Callen se lança :

- Tu sais… J'ai une tombe à aller voir, moi aussi.

Alex leva vers lui un œil interrogateur.

- Ah bon ?

- Moui. J'avais une sœur. Une grande sœur. Avec tout le bordel que ça a été, j'ai pas été la voir depuis longtemps.

- J'suis désolé.

- T'y es pour rien.

Ils regardèrent passer un peu les nuages avant qu'Alex ne demande encore :

- Et elle s'appelait comment ?

- Amy.

- C'est joli.

- Ouaip.

- Toi tu t'appelles comment ?

C'était la première fois qu'il demandait. Callen en fut surpris. Jusqu'ici il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il n'avait pas parlé de son prénom avec Alex. Et c'était stupide parce qu'il s'en souvenait, quand quelqu'un lui posait la question. Donc s'il ne se souvenait pas en avoir parlé avec lui c'était qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

- Parce que je suis à peu près sûr que c'est pas Georges, ajouta l'enfant d'un air malin.

Callen lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant.

- C'est un secret, dit-il finalement, à moitié sérieux. D'accord ? Tu dois me promettre de n'en parler à personne. Tu promets ?

- Oui, répondit Alex. Je ne sais pas si ça vaut grand chose, mais oui.

- Ça vaut beaucoup.

Ces deux dernières répliques trouvaient un écho dans une conversation datant déjà de plusieurs mois. À propos de confiance perdue, de preuves non nécessaires, de déception. Suite à un empoisonnement raté. Alex regarda le sol, ses mains qui arrachaient des brins d'herbe. Callen ne lui confierait aucun secret, et il aurait bien raison.

- Mon prénom, personne me l'a jamais dis. Quand j'ai atterri dans les pattes des sociaux, mon dossier était vide. Il y avait juste un nom de famille. Et une lettre, la première de mon prénom. G. Juste G.

Alex avait relevé les yeux, et osa recroiser son regard. Il n'y lut ni méfiance ni moquerie. Callen était sérieux.

- Je peux te faire confiance, Alex ?

Le gosse ne savait pas quoi répondre. Son tuteur ajouta :

- Quoique tu répondes, je te croirai sur parole.

- … Pourquoi ?

- Par ce que la confiance, par définition, ça n'a pas besoin de preuve, répéta Callen.

Un sourire incontrôlable étira les lèvres d'Alex. Un sourire soulagé, un sourire infiniment reconnaissant. Un sourire heureux.

- Je ne te trahirai plus jamais, G Callen.

_Fin._


End file.
